Un mariage peu banal
by Lilieve01
Summary: Bella après avoir été quittée par Edward se voit transformée par Aro Volturi en personne, elle se joint donc au clan des Volturi, parmis eux John Volturi, qui veut faire de Bella sa femme. Les Cullens sont de la fête. Rencontre 50 ans plus tard...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !!

Voilà, je me lance dans l'univers de Twilight ^^ Et bien sur, avec mon couple préféré Edward et Bella.

* * *

Prologue :

Bella vient d'être abandonnée par Edward après son accident à son anniversaire avec Jasper.

Après avoir errée pendant des mois, Bella s'est retrouvée devant le clan des Volturi, Aro en personne décide de la transformer car elle en sait trop sur leur espèce et que le fait de ne pas pouvoir lire ses pensées l'intrigue.

Trois jours de souffrance plus tard, Bella se réveille dans un lit à Volterra. Elle est devenue un vampire, et fait désormais parti du clan.

Elle refuse de boire du sang humain, et réussi à convertir certains du clan comme John. Son meilleur ami. Il l'aide dans tous les coups durs, et ils sont inséparables. Aro se réjouit de les voir si proche, et parle à John de la possibilité d'être plus qu'un ami avec la jeune femme. John, qui ressent un amour profond pour elle, tente sa chance.

Pourtant Bella ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Edward. Que faisait-il ? Pensait-il à elle ?

Quelques années plus tard, fatiguée des assauts de John et les conseils d'Aro, Bella finit par céder et accepte d'épouser John, après avoir compris qu'Edward ne reviendrait jamais.

Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle porte au jeune Cullen, John se révèle être un excellent petit ami, très gentil, doux, serviable, prêt à tout pour elle.

45 ans plus tard, le mariage est annoncé et tous les vampires du monde, sont invités à la noce.

Bella se doute qu'elle reverra les Cullen, mais pense qu'elle est totalement guérie de lui.

Comment va se passer cette rencontre 50 ans plus tard ?

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? L'idée est bonne ? Dites moi tout dans vos reviews !! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos critiques, le premier chapitre arrivera samedi normalement.

Merci de m'avoir lue.

Bisous

Lilieve01.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous pour vos reviews!! Heureuse que l'idée vous plaise!! Donc voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère que ca va vous plaire.

Bien sur les personnages exceptés John ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont ceux de Meyer.

Bonne lecture.

Lilieve01.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**PDV d'Edward:**

Je sens les esprits de ma famille en ébullition, j'ai du mal à comprendre la raison tellement ils sont confus. J'ai le sentiment que c'est une bonne nouvelle. Et ce n'est pas de refus. Depuis que j'étais retourné à Forks il y a 45 ans, j'avais appris la mort de Bella, assassinée par on ne sait qui. J'avais tenté de la retrouver, durant deux ans, mais avec Alice qui ne voyait rien, et le peu d'infos que j'avais, l'espoir de la retrouver avait été écraser par la peine et le désespoir.

Je décide de descendre tandis que Carlisle appelait toute la famille au complet. Je pousse un soupir, la dernière fois qu'on avait eu ce genre de reunion c'était lorsque j'avais décidé de partir et de quitter Bella. Mon coeur se serre, je suis devenu un vrai zombie depuis 50 ans... Emmet avait même tenté de me foutre une raclée pour me réveillé mais je m'étais laissé faire, tant et si bien que Carlisle et Jasper on du l'arrêter avant qu'il ne réussisse à me broyer.

Je n'avais plus rien à faire de la vie, avant elle, c'était le vide, mais depuis le moment où je l'ai abandonnée dans la forêt, c'est le chaos.

J'aimerai tant qu'elle soit là, près de moi, en train de me supplier de la transformer, moi de dire non, et pourtant elle n'était pas là. Elle ne sera jamais plus là... Je n'entendrais plus son rire, je ne sentirai plus son odeur, je n'entendrais plus son coeur battre... J'allais pousser la porte lorsqu'Alice entra comme une furie.

- Encore en train de ruminer?! Mais c'est pas vrai, ça va faire 50 ans Edward! Tourne la page bon sang! Elle ne voudrait pas que tu sois comme ça, regarde toi, ça fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas nourri?! Regarde tes yeux.

- Laisse moi tranquille Alice, je ne veux pas m'énerver avec toi à ce sujet... Pas encore...

-Bon, très bien, mais à une condition!

Je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme, levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par ce chantage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante! Son cerveau ne m'apprend rien, et cela m'énerve d'avance.

-Bon, accouche, que veux-tu? Une autre voiture?

-Non. "Mais pourquoi pas! C'est une idée mon cher frêre." Non je voulais parler du fait que l'on est tous invités chez les Volturi demain.

J'hausse les sourcils d'incompréhension, pourquoi nous inviter à cette époque de l'année? En mai? Pourquoi Aro voulait-il nous voir? Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille.

"Espèce de parano! J'ai vu le futur, et ce n'est qu'un évênement banal qui réunit tout les vampires."

-Tout les vampires? Un évênement banal?! Que me cache-tu Alice?!

Je sentais au fil de ma tirade que ma voix commençait à se faire sèche.

"Si je te le dis maintenant ça ne sera plus drôle, mais aie confiance en moi s'il te plait."

Elle me laisse planté là, sans aucune autre explication. Carlisle semble impatient dans le salon, et je presse le pas.

-Ferme la porte derrière toi Edward. J'ai une nouvelle importante à vous communiquer.

Tout le monde resta debout, attendant la nouvelle. Carlisle reprit la parole.

-Voilà, je viens de recevoir une lettre de Volterra. Aro a convié apparemment tout le monde, et ce serait mal poli de refusé une telle invitation. On resterait une semaine là-bas, peut-être plus. J'ignore pourquoi nous devons aller en Italie, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un piège.

Il avait répondu à la question silencieuse que tout le monde se posait.

-Au contraire, ça serait l'occasion de revoir nos vieux amis, un évênement comme celui-ci ne risque pas de se reproduire avant quelques siècles. Cela ferait du bien à tout le monde.

"Surtout toi Edward". "Nous sommes tous attristé pour ce qui est arrivé à Bella, mais il faut que tu essayes de vivre. Cette fête est parfaite pour ça, qui sais tu rencontreras peut-être quelqu'un..."

Je me retiens de pousser un grognement, je ne veux personne d'autre qu'elle, même si je sais qu'au fond Carlisle l'aimait beaucoup, il veut me voir de nouveau heureux et il pense que trouver quelqu'un d'autre pourrait me faire sortir de ma léthargie.

-Enfin bref, des questions?

- L'avion est à quelle heure?

Je regarde mon frêre Emmet qui venait de poser cette question, me retenant de soupirer. Je n'avais apparemment pas le choix. Je tends la main vers Carlisle, il comprend tout de suite que je veux lire la lettre.

_Chers amis Cullens, _

_Je vous envoie la présente pour vous convier à un évênement incroyable._

_Et je tiens à ce que mes amis les plus sincères soient présents._

_Bien sur, la fête se déroulant seulement le samedi 15 mai, je vous invite à passer la semaine en notre compagnie. _

_Vous pourrez bien entendu arriver demain dans l'après midi, et ainsi faire connaissance avec les nouveaux membres de notre grande famille._

_Je vous prie de croire à l'expression de mon amitié sincère et nous espérons bientôt vous voir à la fête._

_Aro Volturi et les autres membres du clan._

Je fronce les sourcils. Des nouveaux membres? Serait-ce la vraie raison?

-Je me demande pourquoi le clan des Volturi s'est agrandi... Ils doivent être puissant... N'as tu pas peur d'un piège Carlisle?

-Je ne pense pas Edward, ne vois pas le mal partout, après tout Aro est un vieil ami. Je suis sur que tout se passera bien. De nouvelles connaissances ne peuvent pas nous faire du mal. Notre avion part dans 50 min, faites vos valises, n'oubliez pas vos maillots, d'après Alice, Aro a installé une piscine apparemment.

Aro? Une piscine? Etonnant. Il y a eu beaucoup de changements.

Je pousse un soupir et là je vois ma valise prête par terre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Alice...

-Tu sais que je suis assez grand pour la faire Alice?

-Oui, mais le temps que tu te bouges, on y est encore demain. "Puis, j'en ai profité pour ajouter des vêtements neufs."

Je laisse échapper un petit grognement. Elle est vraiment pas possible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était prêt. Carlisle était de bonne humeur et apparemment c'était contagieux sur mes frêres et soeurs qui étaient excités comme des puces. Excepté moi...

-En voiture tout le monde!

* * *

**PDV de Bella:**

Je sors de ma douche enroulée dans une serviette bleue. Je me dirige vers mon armoire pleine à craquer. J'avais envie de mettre une robe pour changer de d'habitude. J'enlève ma serviette pour m'habiller lorsque j'entends un bruit puis deux bras qui m'enlacent. Je sourie et sans me retourner je m'adresse à mon fiancé.

-Tu ne devais pas aller chasser avec les autres?

Il me force à me retourner, toujours nue devant lui.

-Tu me manquais trop ma Bella. Et puis, je ne regrette pas d'être revenu plus tôt.

Il me lance un oeil appréciateur, je prends une robe vite fait et la revête. Il ne faut pas tenter le diable. Je m'étais promis de me donner à lui une fois le mariage prononcé, et même si des fois on a faillit aller plus loin, il a toujours respecter mon choix. John était vraiment le petit ami parfait, celui dont chaque fille pourrait rêver. Pourtant, je sentais au fond de moi un vide, petit, mais qui me semble vital...

Quand Aro était venu à Forks pour trouver les Cullens, ils m'ont trouvés à la place en train de pleurer sur le piano d'Edward. Le seul objet qu'ils n'avaient pas emportés. Aro m'avait alors posé des tas de questions, je n'avais pas voulu lui répondre, il s'était énervé et m'avait mordu. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant souffert de ma vie. 3 jours de souffrance qui semblait ne jamais vouloir finir. A mon réveil, j'étais dans cette chambre, et John et Milly étaient à mon chevet.

Au fur et mesure, j'ai du m'habituer à ma nouvelle vie éternelle. John m'aidant lorsque j'avais besoin de me confier, Milly me supportant lorsqu'Aro se montrait des fois trop dur avec moi et mon refus de boire du sang humain. Il pensait que ça rendait faible, hors John et elle en adoptant mon régime lui ont prouver que c'était faux.

Au fil des années John et moi nous nous sommes rapprochés, et il y a quelques temps je me suis rendu compte que je ressentais plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Chaque soir nous nous entrainons dur pour développer mes pouvoirs. J'ai un bouclier mental et physique, malheureusement le bouclier physique est encore un peu faible, et John m'aide en utilisant son pouvoir de lévitation. Tout ce qu'il touche il peut le faire léviter juste par la pensée.

Aro a l'air heureux de notre union ce qui ne gâche rien. C'est lui qui commande ici, et même si je n'aime pas toujours son mode de vie, je le respecte. Pour mes 40 ans il a même fait construire une piscine intérieure pour moi puisqu'il sait que j'adore nager. Mais plus tard j'ai su que c'était aussi pour me remercier d'avoir été "obéissante". Je me sens des fois un peu comme une prisonnière avec lui, même s'il dit que chacun est libre de partir, on sent que derrière ces mots il y a une sorte de menace. Et puis, je n'ai nul part où aller.

Dès mon réveil j'avais tenté de retrouver les Cullens, mais Aro m'avait dissuadé de partir, me disant que vampire ou pas je n'étais plus rien pour eux.

Pourtant au fond de moi, je continuais d'espérer qu'Edward et les autres pensaient à moi et viendraient me chercher... Mais les années ont passées et personne n'est venu...

Puis petit à petit, j'ai commencé à apprécier ma vie ici à Volterra. J'ignore si j'aurais la force de partir maintenant, après tout je me suis fait de nouveaux amis, et Aro s'occupe bien de moi.

-A quoi tu penses?

Je secoue la tête, chassant mes pensées moroses. Je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire.

-A pas grand chose, je me faisais un récapitulatif de ma vie vampirique ici.

Je vois son visage se fermer, son sourire a disparu.

-Je me souviens combien tu étais malheureuse au début. Tu t'asseyais à cette fenêtre et tu admirais le paysage. Tu ne sortais pas, tu ne parlais presque pas. Je me demandais presque si tu avais une langue.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'échapper un petit rire, je lui caresse les cheveux et je le vois savourer mon geste en fermant les yeux.

-Mais ca m'a poussé à vouloir en savoir plus sur toi. Et je ne regrette pas du tout.

Il m'embrassa dans le cou au moment même où Milly entra dans la pièce.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas étonnée de vous voir ensemble tous les deux? On dirait deux aimants.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne reste pas, je devais aller voir Aro. On va parler des préparatifs du mariage.

-Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide?

Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, je me sentais bien avec lui, et j'ai tellement peur qu'il m'abandonne à son tour. Il s'éloigna un peu de moi, mais seulement pour m'embrasser sur le front.

-Non, Aro t'interdit de t'occuper d'autre chose que de ta robe et des fleurs. Il veut que tu sois aussi surprise que les invités. Il tient à ce que tout soit parfait. Et moi aussi.

-En parlant d'invités, ils arrivent bientôt?

Milly venait de poser la question qui me brulait les lèvres. Il posa son front contre le mien avant de répondre sans même la regarder.

-Demain dans l'après midi normalement, si ce n'est plus tôt. De toute façon, les chambres d'amis sont toutes prêtes, aucun soucis. Bon je dois vraiment y aller sinon Felix viendra me chercher par la peau des fesses.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire!

On se tourne tous vers Felix qui venait d'entrer à ce moment là. En temps normal, j'aurai sursauté mais désormais mes sens étaient beaucoup plus développés. John éclata de rire avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Il lacha ma main en me disant " Je t'aime ma belle." et il referme la porte de ma chambre en partant.

Milly se jeta presque sur moi à ce moment là.

-Oh je suis si excitée à propos du mariage!

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à tant de joie. Heureusement que ce n'était pas le sien!

-Tu as remarqué comment ton John n'a pas cessé de te regarder? Même pour répondre à ma question?! J'arrive pas à le croire. Il est vraiment accro.

-Il n'est pas le seul crois moi.

Je m'asseois sur mon lit en tailleur. Chaque chambre avait son lit alors qu'aucun de nous ne dormait. Mais des fois j'aimais m'allonger dessus et bientôt avec John nous pourrons se faire des calins dessus et bien plus bien sur. Milly s'assit près de moi, je vois bien qu'elle veut dire quelque chose mais n'osait pas apparemment. Je l'encourage d'un geste.

-Tu sais qu'Aro a invité son ami Carlisle Cullen?

J'étais étonnée, elle avait dit ça directement, sans tourner autour du pot, ce qui était étonnant venant de sa part, elle d'ordinaire si timide. Mais lorsque je réalise ce qu'elle vient de dire, je ne pu m'empêcher de me lever de mon lit.

-Cullen?! Comme Edward Cullen?!

Je la secouais sans même m'en rendre compte. Elle posa sa main sur mon bras, et je sens tout à coup qu'elle m'oblige à la lâcher. Et oui, Milly a le pouvoir de persuasion, et il est très pratique, surtout dans ces situations.

-Oui, il me semble. C'est pour ça que je te préviens. J'ai entendu Aro en parler avec Caius. Apparemment, Caius déteste les Cullens et Aro a du le prévenir de se tenir à carreaux.

-Ils seront là demain?! Oh mon dieu, c'est pas vrai! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?!

Je commence à tourner en rond dans la chambre. Milly reste toujours assise sur le lit, me regardant. Elle m'avait toujours trouvé trop angoissée, j'avais des réactions plus humaines, ce qui n'avait pas tardé à intrigué Aro bien sur.

-Qu'as tu envie de faire?

Je m'arrête, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut dire par là. Voyant mon regard interloqué elle reprend.

-Tu veux quitter John? Annuler le mariage parce que ton ex va venir?

C'est vrai que c'est ridicule au fond dis comme ça. Mais je ne l'ai pas oublié...

-C'est plus compliqué que ça Milly. Je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir face à lui! Je ne sais pas ce que je devrais lui dire, et si il est avec quelqu'un d'autre? Comment je pourrais le regarder en face après ce qu'il m'a fait?!

-Eh!

Elle m'interrompt en me prenant le bras et m'oblige grâce à son don à m'asseoir près d'elle et à respirer profondément, même si c'est inutile désormais.

-Du calme Bella! Ecoute, je suis sure que ca se passera bien, et puis tu n'es pas obligé de lui parler, ou même de le voir...

-Milly! C'est mon mariage! Je dois me présenter à tout le monde et quand bien même je réussirai à l'éviter, tout le monde viendra nous féliciter! Tu ne comprends pas, le seul fait de savoir qu'il sera là... Je ne pourrais pas l'éviter...

Si j'avais pu pleurer de rage je l'aurais fait, je ne trouvais pas les mots...

-Oh mon dieu!

Elle me regardait les yeux écarquillés, ses yeux jaune doré me fixaient.

-Tu... Tu as envie de le voir? Tu... Non ne me dis pas que tu l'aimes encore?!

-Je n'en sais rien... Ca fait 50 ans que l'on ne s'est pas vu! Peut-être que ca se passera bien, puis John sera là...

J'avais ajouté ça en essayant d'avoir une lueur d'espoir, même s'il était mince, il était suffisant. Je ne voulais pas resouffrir, surtout pas pour lui.

-Bon, tu veux faire quoi maintenant? On a le temps d'y réfléchir, mais là je m'ennuie, et j'ai chassé.

Je lui sourie, heureusement qu'elle était là, elle m'était vraiment essentielle.

-J'ai envie d'aller jouer un morceau, pas toi?

J'hoche la tête et je la suis dans la salle de musique. Ici, il y a tout les instruments possibles et immaginables. Je me met à la guitare tandis qu'elle se met au violon. Je savais jouer de tous les intruments bien sur, mais la guitare était mon préféré. Il pouvait être gai comme triste, et le piano me rappelait trop Edward. John en jouait de temps en temps mais évitait devant moi. Une fois je l'avais surpris en train de chanter, je l'avais trouvé magnifique mais je n'avais pu m'empêcher de le comparer au jeune Cullen, il avait moins de charisme et je m'en étais voulu de comparer mon petit ami avec mon ex.

On commence à jouer un air entrainant. Pendant notre morceau, Jane entra et applaudit. Je pousse un soupir, je n'aime pas du tout cette petite peste. Je m'arrête de jouer ainsi que Milly. Elle non plus n'a pas l'air heureuse.

-Bravo les filles, mais dites moi, vous devriez vous préparer pour le bal!

Le bal? Quel bal? Quelle heure était-il? Milly posa les questions avant même que j'y ai pensé.

-Et bien, il est 20h, ca fait une journée et demi que vous êtes là. Tous les invités sont déjà là, et ils sont tous impatient de rencontrer les nouveaux membres du clan.

QUOI????? Mais ce n'est pas possible! Les vampires ne perdaient pas la notion du temps! Et on n'avait joué qu'un morceau! Oh, je crois que je viens de comprendre...

- Je vois, Kim a encore décidé que le temps n'allait pas assez vite?

Kim était l'avant dernière, celle qui était arrivée juste avant moi. Ca a commencé par John, Milly, Kim et moi. Et son don était d'accélérer le temps, à un certain point cependant. Pas plus de deux jours. Mais c'était suffisant pour nous mettre en retard pour se préparer. Et bien sur, elle pouvait seulement avancer dans le temps, pas remonter.

Nous nous dirigeons vers nos chambres respectives. Je cherche vite fait une robe de soirée dans mon armoire, je vois ma superbe robe offerte par John pour la st valentin. Elle est bleue nuit, longue et ample vers la fin tandis qu'elle moule ma taille et ma poitrine. John était fou lorsqu'il me voit là-dedans, et je voulais faire mon petit effet devant les invités, mais surtout lui faire tourner la tête.

Je me maquille vite fait, me lisse les cheveux à vitesse vampirique et je commence à descendre. Arrivée en bas de l'escalier, je vais pour monter celles qui montent au salon, où j'entends un brouhaha venant des conversations, quand soudain Aro lui même apparait. Il me regarde fixement avant de me dire:

-Il va déjà t'épouser tu le sais?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

-Je le sais Aro, et merci au fait pour l'organisation et tout... Je...

-Ce n'est rien, tu es ma fille et je suis heureux de te faire plaisir. Ah voilà les autres.

En effet, John, Kim et Milly arrivaient à leur tour. John m'enlaca direct non sans avoir jeter un coup d'oeil à mon apparence avec des yeux pétillants d'une lueur bien connue. Milly remua les lèvres dans un:" Tu es magnifique Bella" tout à fait compréhensible.

-Je vais vous annoncer un par un, et vous vous devez de vous tenir correctement, je ne supporterai pas de débordement, on est bien d'accord?

Tout le monde hoche la tête à ce petit speach. On savait tous qu'Aro tenait plus que tout à sa réputation d'hôte.

-John, je ne te veux pas coller à Bella toute la soirée c'est compris? Allez voir d'autres personnes, parlez, riez, amusez vous, mais toujours poliment!

John se décolla un peu de moi, non sans m'avoir dit dans le creux de l'oreille qu'il me trouvait à croquer dans cette robe.

-J'y vais, je vais vous présenter à nos invités.

Il monta les marches, nous ne parlons pas, nous attendons en silence. D'ailleurs lorsque le verre vide d'Aro tinte, les conversations du salon s'arrêtent instantanément.

-Mes chers amis, je suis si heureux que vous soyez tous réunis ici ce soir... Je sais que vous ignorez la raison de votre présence ici, mais le voile sera bientôt levé. Je vous présente Milly.

Celle-ci s'avança et lorsqu'elle passa près de moi me dit un bonne chance, je ne compris pas tout de suite, et les mains de John qui me caressaient ne m'aidaient pas.

Lorsque Milly fut rendu tout en haut aux yeux et à la vue de tous, des applaudissements fusèrent de toutes parts, elle s'inclina et disparu de mon champ de vision.

-Merci mes amis, continuons les présentations avec Kim!

Kim monta les marches presque en sautillant, elle ne parlait presque jamais, mais ce n'était pas très dérangeant. John se tourna vers moi tandis que les mains faisaient du bruit à nouveau.

-J'ai l'impression que tu stresses Bell', il y a quelque chose que tu redoutes?

-C'est que... Tu sais, je n'aime pas être l'attention de tout le monde, et puis j'ai peur de faire mauvaise impression.

Il sourit et m'embrassa tendrement.

- Tout le monde va t'adorer, et dans cette tenue je devrais peut-être même éloigner des hommes aux intentions mal placées.

Je le frappe à l'épaule pour lui montrer qu'il devait arrêter de dire des bétises, tandis que celui-ci se mit à rire.

-Tu vas me manquer.

-On se voit à la fin du bal d'accord?

J'avais vraiment envie qu'il reste avec moi, mais déjà Aro commençait à l'annoncer.

-Je vous présente maintenant John! Notre seul représentant masculin parmis les nouveaux.

John m'embrassa rapidement et monta les marches avec décontraction, me laissant seule. Les applaudissements fusèrent de nouveau, et la pression monta.

-Avant que tu ne partes rejoindre nos invités John, je tiens à annoncer à l'assemblée, que s'ils sont ici c'est pour une raison plus précise. John va se marier.

De nouveau des applaudissements retentirent, un peu plus emballé qu'avant.

-Et voici l'heureuse élue. Je vous présente la petite dernière, elle est avec nous depuis 50 ans seulement, ce qui est relativement peu, mais elle n'en reste pas moins l'une de mes préférées. C'est pourquoi je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour la future mariée.

Je prends une grande inspiration et je monte les marches jusqu'à la lumière. J'arrive en haut tandis que John descendait l'estrade. Je me retrouve à la vue de tous, je tente de sourire, mais ça ressemble plus à une grimace. Aro me serre dans ses bras avant de dire:

-Je vous présente Bella.

Je m'incline avant de descendre à mon tour l'estrade. Je vois un homme se diriger vers moi, je relève la tête prête à lui dire des politesses, l'homme arrive près de moi et me fait un baise-main.

-Toutes mes félicitations pour vos fiancailles Bella. Vous êtes vraiment une jeune femme magnifique.

Si j'avais pu rougir, je le ferai sans hésiter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne me sentais pas vaiment en sécurité avec lui. J'étais très mal à l'aise. J'allais m'éclipser mais je savais que c'était mal poli, tout ce qu'Aro déteste. J'étais coincée avec ce type et je n'avais aucune issue. Il commenca à me raconter sa vie, mais j'étais ailleurs par la pensée. Soudain, je sens une main me tirer par l'arrière, j'ai tout juste le temps de m'excuser auprès de mon interlocuteur, et je me retrouve sur le balcon, derrière la baie vitrée.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement et je me retourne vers mon sauveur. J'allais le remercier mais ma voix se bloque dans ma gorge lorsque je vois de qui il s'agit.

-Bella...


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde!! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait énormément plaisir!!! Et ça me motive pour poster plus vite!! Donc n'hésitez pas surtout!!! **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Lilieve01.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

PDV d'Edward:

Nous étions arrivé à Volterra, enfin! Toute la famille s'émerveillait devant les nouveaux objets et nouvelles pièces du palais. J'entends de la musique au loin, de la guitare et du violon, les musiciens sont doués, il manque cependant un piano en fond. Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer, je ne joue plus depuis que j'ai quitté Bella, j'ai même laissé le piano à Forks et j'ai refusé que l'on m'en offre un autre. Je n'aurais pu m'empêcher de jouer sa berceuse et Alice m'aurait encore reprocher de déprimer.

Carlisle se tourne vers moi et n'eut même pas à ouvrir la bouche pour s'adresser à moi comme à son habitude.

"Sourie, nous sommes invités rappelle toi, je veux que tu essayes de t'amuser d'accord?"

J'hoche la tête pour lui montrer mon accord, et il se retourna vers Aro qui venait d'arriver.

-Mon cher ami Carlisle et sa famille! Soyez les bienvenus dans ma modeste demeure. Avez-vous fait bon voyage?

Carlisle lui serra la main et s'empressa de répondre poliment à sa question, mais comme d'habitude, je n'écoutais pas vraiment. Je regardais le paysage qui s'offrait à moi, je le trouvais magnifique. Aro pensa à ce moment-là:

"C'est beau n'est-ce pas? Ma fille aussi adore regarder ce paysage lorsqu'elle veut penser à son passé."

Je le regarde interloqué, c'est la première fois qu'il parlait d'un membre de son clan avec autant d'affection, il doit vraiment tenir à elle. Ou son pouvoir est important.

Aro me fixe mais ne pense à rien de précis. Il nous fait rentrer dans la grande salle qui était déjà bien remplie d'autres invités. Aro s'excusa pour aller saluer d'autres personnes. Je me tourne vers Alice.

-Je sais que tu as vu quelque chose Alice, alors dis moi à quoi je dois m'attendre.

Elle se tourne vers moi et est surprise de me voir poser cette question. "Quoi? Mais non je n'ai rien vu Edward, tu te trompes, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il va se passer, sinon tu l'aurais vu aussi non?"

Je lève les yeux au ciel et ne peux m'empêcher de pester contre elle, elle se tourne vers Jasper en se disant "Je ne te dirai rien du tout Edward, et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que si je te dis quoique ce soit, ça changera le futur, et ça je ne le veux pas!"

Emmett nous fait signe de nous taire car Aro venait de monter sur l'estrade pour nous présenter les membres de sa famille. J'allais peut-être enfin voir celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille.

Il présenta une jeune fille qui s'appelait Milly, elle était petite mais devait avoir 20 ans, elle avait les cheveux violets et des yeux dorés comme nous, chose qui nous surpris tous, connaissant le régime des Volturis. Elle avait une robe blanche et elle avait un air timide peint sur le visage. Je lisais dans ses pensées des tonnes de choses et j'appris qu'elle avait le pouvoir de faire faire ce qu'elle voulait aux autres. Je ne pu réprimer un frisson, ce pouvoir pouvait être dangereux entre les mains de quelqu'un aux mauvaises intentions. Mais celle-ci ne semblait pas avoir un mauvais fond. Elle fit une embrassade à son père et descendit de l'estrade pour se mêler aux invités.

Ensuite, Aro annonça une certaine Kim. Elle était mince, 1m55, cheveux blonds, yeux rouges et portait une tunique avec un leggins, elle ne souriait pas, et ses pensées n'avait aucun fil conducteur. Apparemment, d'après les pensées de Caius, qui était furieux contre notre venue, elle avait le pouvoir d'avancer le temps, et ne parlait pas beaucoup. Un peu associable.

Elle descendit directement de l'estrade et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise près d'un vampire que je ne connaissais pas.

Aro annonça, non sans essayer de faire de l'humour, un garçon, il devait avoir 20 ans, un peu plus grand que moi, des yeux dorés comme les nôtres, des cheveux de la même couleur que les miens. Alice ne pû s'empêcher de penser comme toute la famille au même moment: " C'est Edward tout craché!" Il s'appelait John et allait se marier. Je ne pû m'empêcher de penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer avec Bella si j'étais resté près d'elle.

Soudain, tout le monde arrête d'applaudir alors que la dernière des nouveaux monte sur l'estrade. Si mon coeur avait pû s'arrêter il l'aurait fait. Dites moi que je rêve... c'est Bella! Bella! Mais en beaucoup plus parfaite, des yeux dorés, une robe bleue nuit qui la moule parfaitement, j'entends Rosalie et sa jalousie hurler dans sa tête. Alice n'arrive pas à y croire, Carlisle à l'air embété. Embété? Je me tourne vers lui, c'était une excellente nouvelle non? Soudain, j'entends plus clairement les pensées autour de moi tandis que ma bien-aimée prend son père dans ses bras. "La future mariée est magnifique, j'ai rarement vu une beauté pareille..."

Mariée?! Non! Pas à lui! Comment... Je venais de la retrouver après toutes ces années mais elle est hors d'atteinte. Je décide de m'enfuir sur le balcon derrière la baie vitrée. Je voudrais disparaitre. J'ai mal, je n'ai jamais autant souffert qu'à ce moment, sauf peut-être quand j'ai appris sa mort. J'aimerais pleurer pour me soulager, mais je ne le peux pas. Pourquoi?! Pourquoi le destin s'acharne contre nous?! Pourquoi n'arriverais-je jamais à être heureux?! A aimer et être aimer?! Merde!

Je sens une main sur mon épaule, Esmée est derrière moi. Mais je ne me retourne pas, je serre la rambarde du balcon de toute mes forces, elle commence à craquer. Esmée m'oblige à lâcher prise et me tourne vers elle.

-N'est-ce pas merveilleux Edward? Elle est vivante!

Je me retire violemment de sa poigne et me retourne pour ne pas la regarder. Si elle voulait me réconforter c'était mal parti...

-Elle va se marier Esmée... Elle m'a oublié, rayer de sa vie, alors que je l'ai cherchée, je n'ai cessé de penser à elle, elle, elle est avec un autre! Esmée, si tu veux me faire plaisir, retourne t'amuser avec les autres et laisse moi tranquille.

Elle sort sans rien dire, je sais qu'il faudra que je m'excuse plus tard mais là je veux juste être seul. Soudain j'entends deux personnes rentrées sur le balcon. Je reste immobile, apparemment, elles ne m'ont pas vues.

-Bella...

La concernée se retourne vers la personne qui venait de parler. Elle semble surprise, en effet, elle ne nous a pas vu depuis un moment... Malgré tout, elle se compose un regard froid et distant lorsqu'elle reconnait ma soeur.

-Alice... Bienvenue à Volterra. J'espère que tu te plairas ici, il y a des tonnes de boutiques à seulement 5km, et que des marques, ça risque de te plaire.

Mais je voyais bien que ma soeur ne voulait pas parler shopping.

-Enfin Bella, ne fais pas celle qui ne me reconnait pas! Je suis ta meilleure amie!

-Non, tu étais ma meilleure amie avant, lorsque j'étais humaine et stupide.

Sa voix était glaciale et je sens mon coeur se serrer (expression) en pensant que cette fille là bas, n'était pas ma Bella.

-Bella... Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, que tu nous en veuilles à tous, surtout à mon frêre.

-Ne me parle pas de lui s'il te plait. Ecoute, oui je vous en veux. Et je m'en veux aussi.

Je la vois soupirer et s'asseoir sur un banc à proximité. Ma soeur la rejoint et lui prends les mains. Bella ne bouge pas, elle regarde ses mains dans celle d'Alice et poussa de nouveau un soupir.

- J'étais un fardeau pour ta famille et toi Alice. Je ne vous apportais que des ennuis...

-Arrête de dire des bétises. Et explique moi plutôt comment tu es devenue comme nous.

Oui, bonne idée, je brûlais d'envie de savoir qui l'avais mordue.

- Aro et les autres sont venus à Forks. Ils étaient venus pour vous voir, mais ils ont trouvés la maison vide. Enfin presque.

Elle s'interrompt avant de reprendre d'une voix presque murmurée.

-J'étais assise en train de pleurer sur le piano d'Edward quand ils m'ont trouvée. Aro a commencé à me demander ce qu'il s'était passé, où vous étiez allé, mais je n'arrivais pas à répondre, il a tenté de lire en moi en me touchant, mais son don ne marchait pas avec moi. Alors quand il a vu que j'étais différente des autres humaines, il m'a mordu et m'a amenée ici.

Alice se contentait d'hocher la tête et je ne pû m'empêcher de remercier Aro intérieurement pour ne pas l'avoir tuée.

-Puis quand je me suis réveillée ici, j'étais un peu perdue, j'ai voulu vous chercher mais je me suis vite rendue compte que c'était inutile. Alors je me suis fais des amis ici, au bout de 10 ans, John Milly et moi sommes devenus très proche. Maintenant nous sommes inséparables.

-John c'est celui avec qui tu vas te marrier, c'est ça?

Alice fronçait les sourcils comme si cette idée ne lui plaisait pas.

-Oui. Il a été tellement gentil avec moi, il m'aime vraiment et je l'aime également.

-J'en suis heureuse pour toi alors. Je vais te laisser parler aux autres, je vais féliciter le futur marié et lui dire qu'il n'a pas interêt à te blesser!

Bella pouffa de rire un instant avant de remarquer ma présence. Si mon coeur était encore en vie, il aurait eu des ratés. Elle se leva du banc lentement, comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme tandis que je marchais vers elle. Alice disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

-Edward...

Elle avait murmuré mon prénom, c'était si bon à entendre...

-Bella, tu es... Magnifique. Je suis heureux de te revoir.

Et encore, les mots n'étaient pas assez fort. Elle me fit un sourire magique, je me demande comment j'ai eu la force de ne pas lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser.

-Tu es toujours aussi beau. Tu n'as pas changé, tu es exactement comme dans mes souvenirs.

Son visage s'assombrit comme si elle venait de se rappeler comme ça c'était fini entre nous. Avant même de parler, je me pris la plus belle gifle de ma vie.

-Ca c'est pour m'avoir abandonnée en pleine forêt!

PAF une deuxième pour la route.

-Ca c'est pour m'avoir empêché de dire au revoir aux autres!

Et j'eus juste le temps de lui attraper la main avant que celle-ci ne me touche ma joue, rouge maintenant des deux coups qu'elle venait de recevoir.

-Ca c'était pour m'avoir fait croire que tu étais amoureux de moi.

-Je mérite les deux premières gifles, j'en ai conscience et si je le pouvais je te laisserai me frapper toute la nuit, car deux ne suffisent pas.

Elle semble se calmer un peu car elle baisse sa main, toujours emprisonnée dans la mienne.

-La troisième par contre, tu devrais lui donner une autre raison que celle-là. J'étais vraiment amoureux de toi Bella.

Elle se mordit la lèvre comme si elle était déçue par quelque chose, mais de quoi? Elle laisse tomber sa main le long de son corps, me faisant, hélas, lâcher prise.

-Désolé, ce n'était pas très... Aro va être furieux de voir que j'ai frappé un invité...

-Je ne lui dirais rien, et quand bien même, je les méritais. Il comprendra... Et voudra peut-être que tu recommences!

Elle rit. J'adore son rire, on dirait un ange. Je me la rappelle lorsqu'elle était humaine, elle n'a pas tellement changée. Je suis toujours aussi fou d'elle! Mais elle...

-J'ai appris que tu allais te marier. Toutes mes félicitations.

Quel hypocrite, si j'avais pu je lui aurais dit de ne pas se marier et de s'enfuir avec moi... Et de m'épouser moi à la place de John. Je suis vraiment qu'un égoiste...

Elle me fit un sourire timide et géné.

-Merci c'est gentil. Je t'avoue que je redoutais un peu ta venue, je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi...

Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est valable pour moi aussi.

-Et toi? As-tu quelqu'un dans ta vie?

Je fus surpris d'une telle question, elle se mordit immédiatement la lèvre inférieure, embarassée.

-Désolé, ça ne me regarde pas après tout. Je...

-Non je n'ai personne dans ma vie et depuis toi je n'ai eu personne.

-Oh...

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire, et j'en fus à moitié soulagé, je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'en demande plus, car je voyais dans ces yeux qu'elle avait des tonnes de questions à me poser.

-Je vais devoir y aller. Je dois parler aux autres invités de ce soir. Ca a été un plaisir de te revoir après toutes ces années Edward.

Ell me tendit la main pour que je la serre. Mais je ne pouvais pas bouger, je regardais sa main et sans réfléchir je lui fis une bise sur la joue au coin des lèvres. Je sais que si elle avait pû encore rougir, elle l'aurait fait. Mon dieu, comme ses rougeurs me manquaient...

Je la vois sortir d'un pas précipité et maladroit, comme avant sa transformation. Je pousse un soupir, la semaine va être longue...

* * *

**Alooors??? Dites moi tout!!! Je veux des tas de reviews, comme ça je posterai plus vite!! Franchement n'hésitez pas!!! Si ça vous a plu, faites le moi savoir!!!**

**Bisous à tous!**

**Lilieve01.**


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde!! Merci pour vos reviews qui sont de plus en plus nombreuses!!! Ca me fait super plaisir, et ça me donne envie de poster plus vite!!

Donc voici la suite des aventures de notre couple préféré!!!

Bonne lecture!

Lilieve01.

* * *

**Chapitre 3:**

**PDV de Bella:**

Si mon coeur pouvait battre à cent à l'heure, je crois que là il aurait explosé dans ma poitrine... Le revoir... C'était comme me sentir de nouveau entière... Au début, j'étais en colère contre lui, puis il m'a avoué qu'il avait été vraiment amoureux de moi à l'époque... Je n'avais pû m'empêcher de me sentir déçue quand j'avais vu qu'il parlait au passé... Pourtant il m'avait avoué n'avoir eu personne après moi... J'avais des tonnes de pensées qui se bousculaient dans ma tête et je ne pouvais rien faire pour les calmer.

Je vis Milly qui parlait avec Emmett plus loin, elle avait l'air de bien s'amuser, j'espérais juste qu'elle n'ait pas un coup de coeur pour lui, surtout quand on voyait Rosalie à côté. Milly perdait sa confiance en elle à coup sur. Je cherche John dans la salle du regard, il n'est nul part, par contre je vois un groupe de filles attroupées. Je me dirige vers elles et je m'aperçois que mon fiancé était parmis elle en train de rire comme un dingue. J'eus un pincement au coeur, au moins mes amis s'amusaient eux.

Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici, et je n'avais aucune envie d'y rester. Faire quelques brasses me feraient du bien je pense. Je me dirige vers la sortie lorsque je vois Carlisle se mettre devant moi, non pas pour me bloquer, mais pour m'ouvrir la porte. Je m'arrête face à tant de galanterie innatendue, et je me dis que la moindre des choses serait de lui parler. Après toutes ces années...

-Bonsoir Carlisle. Comment allez-vous?

-Mais très bien très chère Bella. Je suis ravie de te voir en pleine forme, nous qui te croyons morte depuis 45 ans...

Quoi?! Ils avaient donc pris de mes nouvelles? Mais je ne dois pas m'attarder là dessus, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, malgré tout ce que j'ai pensé sur leur retour, je ne peux nier le fait que je suis ravie de le voir.

-Je suis ravie de vous revoir. Vous m'avez tous manqué...

A ma grande surprise, il me prit dans ses bras, comme il l'aurait fait pour son enfant. Je ressentit une grande émotion à cet instant.

-Je t'ai toujours considéré comme ma fille, tu as manqué à toute la famille si tu savais... Nous sommes heureux de te revoir en vie et je dois te féliciter pour ton mariage.

-Merci Carlisle, ça me touche beaucoup. J'espère vous revoir très bientôt durant votre séjour ici.

Je m'excuse auprès de lui et me dirige vers ma chambre pour enfiler mon maillot de bain.

J'entre et referme la porte derrière moi. Je me colle contre celle-ci, fermant les yeux. Je me rends alors compte à quel point il m'avait manqué. Tous les Cullens mais surtout lui! J'avais besoin de lui, de le sentir près de moi, de savoir qu'il restera près de moi, qu'il ne me quittera jamais, qu'il m'aimera tout au long de son éternité.

Mais et John? Je voulais être avec lui mais ce n'était pas un besoin vital comme avec Edward... Et si ce mariage était une grave erreur? Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner, je vais fermer ma fenêtre et en revenant vers mon armoire je vis que je n'étais plus seule.

-Bella... Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as quitté la réception aussi vite? Et sans me prévenir? Il y aurait-il un problème?

Aro était là, il me dominait de toute sa taille et parlait doucement, je savais qu'il était en colère mais inquiet aussi.

-Je suis désolée Aro, crois moi, mais je ne me sens pas bien, et j'ai fait un bond dans le passé que je n'avais pas prévu...

Il referma la porte derrière lui, il voulait apparemment avoir une discussion sérieuse avec moi.

-Je sais... C'est à propos des Cullens c'est bien ça?

-Comment tu...?

-Je l'ai su lorsque j'ai touché Jasper. J'ai tout vu et je suis impressionné de voir que le jeune Cullen et toi étaient ensembles lorsque tu étais encore humaine. Et d'après ce que je sais il a toujours des sentiments pour toi...

Je vais pour le démentir mais il m'interrompt avant.

-La question maintenant c'est: est-ce que toi tu as encore des sentiments pour lui?

J'allais pour lui répondre non, que John était le seul et l'unique homme que j'aimais...

-Je n'en sais rien... Je pensais que c'était de l'histoire ancienne, mais quand je l'ai revu, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe Aro... Je ne suis plus sure de rien...

Il s'approche de moi et me prends dans ses bras, chose qu'il faisait rarement.

-Ecoute ma Bella, je suis navré que ça se passe comme ça, mais tu sais quoi? Tu as 6 jours pour revenir sur ta décision, et quelqu'elle soit, peu importe. Le plus important c'est que tu sois heureuse...

Je n'en revenais pas, il tenait vraiment à mon bonheur! Je regrette toutes les choses méchantes que j'ai pû penser à son propos lorsque j'étais en colère.

-J'espère que tu trouveras la voie que tu cherches Bella, même si c'est avec les Cullens.

Si j'avais pû pleurer je l'aurais fait, j'aimerais lui dire que j'ai ma place parmis eux, mais je suis incapable de parler...

Il sort me laissant seule, non sans m'avoir dit qu'il me laissait la soirée de libre.

Je suis vraiment heureuse, toujours aussi perdue mais heureuse!

**PDV d'Aro:**

Je me dirige vers John qui attendait dans le couloir, il a l'air furieux. Je m'approche et lui glisse à l'oreille.

-Elle commence à douter pour le mariage, je te conseille de jouer les gentils jusque là, je ne permettrais pas qu'elle parte avec les Cullens avec un pouvoir comme le sien, est-ce clair?!

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et hoche la tête d'un air entendu. Voyant la lueur dans ses yeux, je sais qu'il se battra pour elle et pour que le mariage ait lieu.

Je sourie et je rejoins mes invités dans le grand salon, prêt à parler à tous ces abrutis et à faire semblant de les apprécier.

**PDV de John:**

Alors comme ça ma pire crainte s'est produite... A 6 jours du mariage! J'ai attendu 5 ans depuis que Bella s'est rendue compte de ses sentiments pour moi, et encore si Milly n'était pas passé derrière avec sa persuasion, on y serait encore! Mais merde, j'en ai marre, je l'aime moi!

Aro m'a persuadé que ma patience serait récompensé! Tu parles! Il suffit que l'autre ramène sa belle gueule pour tout faire foirer!

Ca fait je ne sais combien de temps qu'Aro a monté ce plan, et je pense que si Cullen fait tout rater, il se vengera sur moi, et j'ai assez donné des séances avec Jane!

A force de vouloir faire tomber Bella amoureuse de moi je suis vraiment tombé amoureux d'elle et de sa personnalité. Je n'arrête pas de penser à elle jour et nuit et le fait de n'avoir pû encore couché avec elle n'aide pas à calmer mes idées perverses envers elle.

Je dois prendre une décision et vite.

Mon cerveau tourne à toute vitesse: ma décision est prise.

Quoiqu'il arrive, Bella sera à moi.

Ou à personne!

* * *

Alooors??? Dites moi tout, j'ai essayé de varier les points de vue, j'espère que ca vous a plu, désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes mais je suis préssée de poster lol

Alors, roses ou tomates?!

Lilieve01


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous!! Bon puisque je trouve qu'il n'y a plus aucune fic de bien à lire, je pense qe je vais continuer ma fic ^^. Ca va m'occuper comme ça!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et encore merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'encourage!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**

**PDV d'Edward:**

Où est-elle en ce moment? Je l'ai vu parler à Carlisle puis quitter la salle, je voulais aller la rejoindre mais Milly était venue me parler et même draguer si on peut dire.

-Alors comme ça tu es célibataire? Moi aussi... C'est dur la solitude n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, très dur, surtout quand l'élue de ton coeur n'est plus là.

Elle me regarde d'un oeil inquisiteur. Je sens ses pensées jaillir en moi, elle connait mon don, j'ignore comment et j'entends:

" Tu ferais mieux de l'oublier, elle va se marier à l'homme qu'elle aime. Moi en revanche..."

-Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai besoin de changer d'air.

Je fais un petit salut alors que je sens qu'elle ne va pas me lâcher.

-Vous avez raison, laissez-moi vous accompagner dans le jardin, il est vraiment magnifique, on étouffe ici.

-Je suis très honoré de l'offre que vous me faites Milly...

Elle me fit un sourire éblouissant et alla pour prendre mon bras lorsque j'ajouta:

-Mais je ne comptais pas me rendre au jardin, mais je suis sur que le jeune homme la bas sera ravi d'y être conduit par vous.

Elle se retourna pour voir de qui je parlais, et j'en profitais pour m'enfuir.

Il faut que je retrouve Bella, que j'empêche ce mariage!

Je scanne les pensées de tout le monde, et j'entends celle de John, il n'a pas l'air heureux, même furieux! Arrivé au tournant d'un couloir, il me rentra dedans, plongé dans ses pensées extrèmement mauvaises envers moi.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que c'était moi, il poussa un grognement et se jeta sur moi. L'armure qui se tenait derrière moi s'effondra dans un bruit assourdissant, affolant les invités qui n'étaient pas loin, dont j'entendais les pensées.

J'esquivais tous les coups qu'il tentait de me donner avec une force phénoménale. Je ne voulais pas le frapper lui, après tout je n'avais rien fait.

"Bas-toi lâche! Bella est à moi tu entends?! A MOI!"

Malgré ce que son cerveau me criait je ne levais toujours pas la main sur lui, je ne voulais pas blesser Bella à travers l'homme qu'elle aimait.

"Tu sais quoi?! Une fois que l'on sera marier elle et moi, je la prendrais plusieurs fois, qu'elle soit d'accord ou pas, je la plierai à mes quatre volontés, elle sera mienne pour toujours!"

Je suis estomaqué devant cette pensée, espèce d'immonde salop! Avant même que je puisse réfléchir mon poing s'était abattu sur sa gueule d'ange. Il s'écroula sur le mur d'en face après avoir fait un vol plané de 10 m.

Je repris ma respiration même si je n'en avais pas besoin, comment osait-il dire cela à propos de Bella?!

Les invités et Aro venaient d'arriver et furent estomaqués par cette scène: moi me tenant au mur et John en face qui se relevait péniblement.

-Que s'est-il passé ici?!

Aro était on ne peut plus furieux. Il aurait préféré que ça se fasse sans faire autant de vagues. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être écoeuré par mon hôte.

-John a apparemment cru que j'allais lui piquer sa fiancée...

J'avais dit cela sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences, John était à présent debout et si des yeux pouvaient tuer...

-J'ai vu la façon dont tu l'a regardée! Je défend juste l'honneur de ma future femme!

Je rêve là! Il parle de l'honneur de Bella alors qu'il est prêt à la violer?!

-Et c'est tout à ton honneur John, mais je préférerais que tu en parles tranquillement plutôt que d'attaquer mes invités.

Aro avait adouci son ton et après ce petit discours dit à ses invités de retourner dans la grande salle où un repas des plus délicieux les attendaient... Des humains bien sûr. John passa près de moi et j'entendis un faible grognement sortir de son thorax, il pensait m'intimider alors qu'il était moins fort que moi.

Ne pouvant pas aller au festin, je décide de me promener dans le château à la recherche de Bella, je finirais bien par tomber dessus tôt ou tard.

Je sens soudain un parfum de freesia... Aucun doute c'est elle, j'ouvre la porte et descend quelques marches, c'était apparemment la fameuse piscine couverte toute neuve. Je m'approche et je vois quelque chose dans l'eau. J'enlève mes vêtements et plonge pour aller le ramasser. L'eau était délicieuse et je sentais qu'elle était très chaude, surement plus qu'un humain ne l'aurait supporté. Je m'empare de l'objet et remonte à la surface pour mieux l'examiner.

C'était un collier, enfin plus un pendentif qui pouvait s'ouvrir, le genre où l'on met une photo à l'intérieur. J'allais l'ouvrir quand une voix m'interrompit.

-Non, ne l'ouvre pas s'il te plait!

Je tourne la tête en direction de cette voix magnifique mais paniquée de Bella en serviette toujours mouillée. Je sors de la piscine et lui tend, elle rougit pour je ne sais qu'elle raison et murmure un merci gêné. Je me rends alors compte que j'étais en maillot de bain devant elle et je suivais ses yeux dévorés littéralement mon torse ruisselant d'eau. Elle se mordit la lèvre gênée d'être si peu discrete.

-Je me demandais où je l'avais perdu... Merci de me l'avoir retrouvé.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire et de passer ma main dans mes cheveux mouillés.

-Y a pas de quoi, j'étais curieux de savoir pourquoi Aro avait construit cette piscine.

-Oh...

Elle avait l'air encore plus gênée et regardait ses pieds à présent.

-Il l'a fait pour moi, il sait que j'adore nager de temps en temps alors...

J'hoche la tête pour lui montrer que j'avais compris et le silence s'installa.

-Je crois que je vais y aller...

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, au moment où elle tourne les talons, je l'attrape par le bras et la tourne vers moi. Nos corps sont si proches... Mais elle fut tellement surprise que d'un geste elle nous fit tomber à l'eau ensemble.

Nous sommes sous l'eau, je tiens toujours son bras, je ne voulais pas la lâcher pensant qu'elle aurait pû se faire mal, jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle qu'elle ne pouvait plus souffrir comme avant.

Elle sortit la tête de l'eau, recrachant l'eau qu'elle avait avalée. C'était encore plus désagréable pour nous que pour les humains. Je lui tape dans le dos jusqu'à ce que sa toux se calme.

-Je suis désolée, qu'elle maladroite je fais...

Je remarque que sa serviette n'est plus autour d'elle et je peux à loisir voir les formes mises en valeur par son maillot deux pièces noir.

-Ce n'est rien, j'étais déjà mouillé de toute façon. Elle est vraiment délicieuse...

Je l'avais dit en pensant à elle et non à l'eau bien sûr, mais elle ne sembla pas comprendre mon sous-entendu.

-Oui c'est vrai, température idéale.

Elle commença à faire quelques brasses et je remarquais alors la grâce qui émanait d'elle lorsqu'elle était dans l'eau, c'était son élément ça se voyait. Je la suivis et lorsqu'elle vit que j'étais derrière elle, elle accéléra pensant ainsi me distancer sans doute. J'accélère à mon tour et la dépasse de peu avant de toucher le bord. Nous étions du côté où nous n'avions pas pied, ce qui n'était pas très gênant en soi.

-Tu es plus rapide que moi même dans l'eau! C'est injuste.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire et prends sa main pour la conduire à côté de moi. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien de totue ma vie...

**PDV de Bella:**

Il était magnifique! Encore plus que dans mon souvenir, et ce maillot le moulait à la perfection. Lorsque j'avais vu son torse nu, je n'avais pû m'empêcher de fantasmer sur lui. Je devrais avoir honte, mais avec lui, je me sens en sécurité, aimée... Je vais sans doute trop loin dans mes suppositions.

En tout les cas, heureusement qu'il n'a pas ouvert mon médaillon. C'était un portrait de lui, n'ayant aucune photo j'avais décidé de le dessiner comme dans mon souvenir. Même si je dessine mal, il se serait reconnu tout de suite!

Je voulais voir comment il se débrouillait dans l'eau, et j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça! Ca avait l'air si facile pour lui.

Il a toujours ma main dans la sienne et il me regarde comme si il voulait graver mon visage à vie dans sa tête.

-Bella...

-Oui?

Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait plus entendre les battements de mon coeur, sinon j'aurais été trahie de suite.

- Puis-je te poser une question indiscrète?

Je redoute le pire, mais je pense que je n'ai rien à cacher.

-Bien sur, je ferais mon possible pour répondre le plus sincèrement possible.

-Est-ce que tu aimes John?

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça! Je pensais plutôt à: est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours? as-tu pensé à moi? Mais pas ça!

-Je dois t'avouer que depuis que tu es ici, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis...

Ah bah bravo ma vieille, ça c'est de la réponse! Qu'elle cruche!

-C'est à dire?

Il avait l'air perdu, peut-être autant que moi après tout...

-Et bien, disons que... Comment dire?... Je me sens toujours... attirée par...toi... et...

Je n'ai même pas pû finir ma phrase que ses lèvres se pose sur les miennes. J'ai du mal à y croire! Edward est en train de m'embrasser dans la piscine! Nos mains lâchent le rebord et nous nous retrouvons sous l'eau maintenant, mais nos lèvres ne se décollent pas, au contraire, nos mains s'ajoutent dans ce ballet. c'est tout simplement magique.

Je sens son corps de détacher légèrement du mien et nous remontons à la surface. Je suis bouillonante à l'intérieur, ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec ceux de John ou même ceux d'Edward lorsque j'étais encore humaine! C'était fabuleux... Je pousse un soupir de satisfaction tandis qu'Edward enlace ma taille sans dire quoique ce soit, je me colle à lui et je sens l'une de ses mains me caresser les cheveux... Je veux faire la même chose mais ses cheveux à lui coince un peu dans ma bague de fiancailles.

Une petite minute, on revient en arrière! Bague? Fiancaille? MERDE, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?!

Je m'écarte de lui comme si j'avais été brûlée et nage le plus vite possible vers l'échelle pour sortir, je l'entends m'appeler mais je ne me retourne pas, il ne faut surtout pas que je me retourne!

Je suis trempée lorsque j'arrive dans ma chambre, je me sens vide aussi. Mon dieu qu'ais-je fait? Et le pire c'est que je l'ai comparer à John, j'ai aimé ce baiser et ce qui en a suivi... Je me déteste, je donne de faux espoirs à Edward mais à moi aussi! Je ne pourrais jamais être avec lui sans briser ma promesse, et je ne brise jamais mes promesses...

* * *

Alors???? Toujours des roses?? Ou des tomates ce coup-ci? J'espère que ça vous a plu! Dites moi tout!!!!!

Lilieve01.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous!!! J'espère que votre week end se passe bien, moi ça va même si je m'ennuie un peu, c'est pour ça que je poste ce chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu!

Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour toutes vos reviews!!! Ca fait chaud au coeur!!!

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Chapitre 5:**

**PDV de Bella:**

Ca faisait désormais 2 jours que cet incident s'était produit et je n'avais pas revue Edward, ni aucun Cullen d'ailleurs. Je pousse un soupir, je ne fais que ça ces derniers temps!

Je suis avec ma guitare et Milly joue du violon mais elle me regarde toujours avec son air, "je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose mais tu ne veux rien me dire!"

-Milly, si je t'avoue un truc, tu le garderas pour toi?

J'hésitais au fond à lui dire, ça serait avouer que j'ai trompé John et je n'avais pas envie de créer des ennuis à Edward. Puis il suffisait qu'Aro la touche pour tout de suite connaître la vérité.

-Je crois que... Ce mariage est une mauvaise idée.

Elle arrêta de jouer et posa son violon avec un bruit sourd. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça!

-QUOI?! Mais enfin pourquoi penses-tu une chose pareille?

Je hausse les épaules mais elle vient savoir à côté de moi, m'interdisant toute retraite.

-Dis moi tout, tu as parlé à Edward et ça t'a ramené des souvenirs sur lui et toi? Mais tu sais qu'il n'est rien pour toi, John est l'homme de ta vie Bella!

J'hoche la tête, je me sens comme vidée de tout argument, j'ignore pourquoi j'ai pensé que le mariage était une mauvaise idée puisque j'aime John à la folie! Qu'elle idiote je suis!

-Oui tu as raison, ce n'était que des souvenirs de rien du tout. J'aime John, ce type n'est rien pour moi!

-J'aime mieux ça ma belle.

Elle se releva et se remit à jouer, j'ignorais pourquoi, mais un sentiment d'insécurité s'empara de moi. C'est là que je compris une chose! Elle se servait de son pouvoir de persuasion sur moi! Pourquoi?! Depuis quand?! Et John était-il au courant?!

Je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie en disant à Milly de ne pas m'attendre pour le repas, je m'étais déjà nourrie. J'ouvre la porte et me trouve nez à nez avec Alice. Je sens une bouffée de joie m'étreindre à ce moment là! Il fallait que je lui parle de mon problème sans que Milly se doute de quelque chose.

-Alice! Comment vas-tu?

-Très bien Bella et toi?

-Ca va aussi,on va faire un tour?!

Cet échange état si peu naturel que Alice en rigola tout le long du chemin. Je me doutais que Milly n'avait pas cru un instant à ma soit disant excuse pour partir avec Alice.

-Tu es toujours une aussi piètre menteuse qu'avant Bella!

-Je sais.

Je pousse un autre soupir, ce qui me rappella que je pouvais parler de mon problème avec elle.

-Alice... A propos d'Edward... On s'est embrassé...

-Je vous ai vu, enfin dans le futur, enfin à ce moment là, enfin, tu me comprends!

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça Alice? Je vais me marier!

-Peut-être qu'au fond de toi tu n'as jamais voulu de ce mariage! Bella, mon frêre est fou de toi! Ce baiser se serait produit un jour ou l'autre...

-Ah oui? Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il quitté comme ça du jour au lendemain hein? C'est ça que tu appelles être "fou de toi"?

J'entends un bruit derrière nous, on se retourne et j'aperçois Edward, gêné apparemment de s'être fait prendre.

Alice ne pû s'empêcher de glisser un petit : - Je vous laisse vous expliquez entre vous... Avant de partir comme une voleuse! J'hallucine, elle a encore tout manigancé! Je pousse encore une fois un soupir mais cette fois d'agacement, tout le monde semble contre moi en ce moment!

Edward racla sa gorge, ce qui était tout à fait inutile pour nous, mais je pense que c'était pour reprendre contenance.

-Bella... Je crois que je te dois des explications.

Je ne peux dire un mot, j'acquiesse d'un mouvement de tête et on recommence à marcher tandis qu'il m'expliquait pourquoi à l'époque il m'avait quitté. Au fil de son récit, je ne pû m'empêcher de penser que j'avais été idiote de le laisser partir, en même temps, je n'avais pas eu trop le choix, mais dans ma tête je m'étais résignée lorsqu'il m'avait dit que je ne lui apportais rien de bon. Je n'aurais jamais pû penser que ça aurait pû être un mensonge!

-Alors... Tu m'as toujours aimé?

J'avais enfin réussit à prononcer quelques mots d'une voix faible, il s'arrêta et de sa main il releva mon menton pour lui faire face.

-Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi Isabelle Swan. Lorsque je suis revenu à Forks, tu étais morte, enfin tout le monde le pensait et ton père commençait doucement à faire ton deuil. Mais moi je ne voulais pas y croire. J'ai pensé au début que comme une sotte tu étais partie à ma recherche, puis je me suis ravisé lorsque j'ai vu qu'il était impossible que tu ais fugué comme ça sans prévenir ton père ou ta mère. Je t'ai cherché un peu partout sur le continent et au bout de deux ans de recherches infructueuses j'ai commencé à me faire une raison... Jamais je n'aurais pensé te trouver ici chez Aro!

Je lui sourie, il m'avait cherché! Il était revenu! Le destin continue de s'acharner sur nous...

-Edward... A propos de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la piscine...

-Je suis désolé, j'avais oublié un instant que tu étais fiancée... Mea Culpa...

-C'était fantastique, enfin je veux dire, c'était comme au bon vieux temps!

Il me fit son sourire en coin auquel je ne peux jamais résister. Sa main est toujours sous mon menton et me caresse désormais le visage. Je frissonne au contact de sa main.

-Pourquoi l'épouses-tu Bella?

Je me fige à cette question à laquelle je n'avais moi même aucune réponse.

-Je... Je l'aime enfin... Je crois...

Il pouffa de rire. Je me sens ridicule, pourquoi étais-je si peu sûre de moi?

- Si je te demandais de ne pas l'épouser et de venir avec moi et ma famille en Alaska, que dirais-tu?

J'en eu le souffle coupé, il venait clairement de me proposer de m'enfuir avec lui?! Comme dans les films?

-Edward... Je ne peux pas... Ma place est ici, ma famille est ici je...

-Mis à part John, rien ne t'empêche de rester, ais-je tort?

J'ouvre la bouche mais la referme imédiatement, il avait raison. John était ma seule attache ici à part peut être Milly... Milly, ce qu'il s'est passé un peu plus tôt me revint en mémoire et je ne peux m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Edward sembla inquiet de ma réaction et retira sa main.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Je viens de me rappeler quelque chose... Mais ça n'a surement aucune importance!

-Tu peux tout me dire tu sais?

Je le savais, je pouvais avoir confiance en lui, mais au moment où j'allais lui avouer ce que je savais John arriva. Je me recule un peu d'Edward car nous n'étions pas à une distance respectable pour des amis, ça aurait pû être interprété différemment.

Malheureusement, je dû être trop lente car John nous vit trop proche. Il arriva vers nous, il a l'air furieux, il se tourne vers moi ignorant totalement mon interlocuteur.

-Bella, est-ce qu'on peut parler seul à seul?

Je vis du coin de l'oeil Edward se raidir, et bouger les lèvres de façon à ce que je puisse lire "ce type est dangereux Bella, tu ne devrais pas rester seule avec lui". Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il pensait ça, même si John était furieux, il ne me ferait jamais de mal. N'est-ce pas?

J'hoche la tête et le suivit un peu plus loin, derrière la cabane du jardinier qui était mort depuis qu'il avait osé dire à Jane qu'elle avait piétiné ses fleurs.

-Qu'est-ce que te voulais Cullen?

Il avait l'air hors de lui, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça!

-Du calme, on ne faisait que parler tu sais...

-Bah voyons, tu me prends pour un idiot?! Vous vous parlez à cinq centimètres de la bouche de l'autre pour bien vous entendre c'est ça?!

- Pourquoi es-tu autant en colère? On a rien fait de mal...

Il se retint de grogner, et mit son poing dans sa bouche comme pour se calmer. Il se tourne de nouveau vers moi et me dit:

- Tu sais que ton "ami" m'a agressé il y a deux jours?

Quoi?! Edward a attaqué John?!

-Il n'aurait jamais fait ça! Ca ne lui ressemble pas, tu as dû le rendre fou juste avant.

-Alors c'est moi le bourreau dans cette histoire?! Tu le défends?! Mais qui vas-tu épouser Bella? Lui ou moi?!

-Toi, et c'est justement pour ça que tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir! Bon sang John, pourquoi es-tu si jaloux?

-Parce qu'il m'a avoué qu'il voulait t'enlever loin de moi, il te veut du mal Bella, il me l'a dit au moment de me frapper!

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, ça ne pouvait être vrai! John dû lire l'incrédulité sur mon visage car il ajouta:

-Si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'as qu'à demander à Aro!

Je fus d'autant plus surprise.

-Aro vous a vu?!

-Il a même dû nous séparer, c'est que ton "ami" était vraiment décidé à m'abattre. Ecoute, ça serait mieux si tu ne restais pas seule avec lui d'accord? Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.

Je ne répondis rien, j'étais trop abasourdie par cette nouvelle. Etais-ce avant ou après notre épisode dans la piscine?

-Je vais voir Félix, et tu devrais aussi, ça fait longtemps que tu ne t'ais pas entrainée, tu vas rouiller.

Il avait rajouté cette phrase avec un sourire forcé, il m'embrassa vite fait sur le front et me laissa là.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Edward avait attaqué John sans raison apparente... Je sens qu'on me cache quelque chose et je ferais bientôt la lumière sur cette affaire...

* * *

Alors?? Saleté de John hein??? Dites moi tout!! Le prochain chapitre, ce sera du point de vue d'Edward et le mariage!!!!

Merci de m'avoir lue!!!

Lilieve01.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde!! Ca faisait un bail non??? lol Je sais je sais, c'est pas gentil de ma part, malheureusement je suis en stage dans un camping près de Montpellier et faut trouver le temps d'écrire!!

Je ne vous fait pas languir plus longtemps!!! Comme d'hab Stephenie a tous les persos of course!!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 6:**

**PDV d'Edward:**

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse tandis que je chassais pour apaiser ma soif et ma colère. J'étais en colère oui, contre John et contre Bella qui ne voyait pas à quel point il était dangereux! Je devais empêcher ce mariage... Malheureusement, à moins que je ne veuille me mettre tout les Volturi à dos, il valait mieux que ce mariage ne soit pas annulé en faisant un gros scandale...

Je m'arrête repérant un puma, quand soudain je sentis une présence derrière moi, je me retourne, je n'entends aucune pensée mais je sais que c'est un vampire. Soudain, avant que je n'ai eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit même à vitesse vampirique une ombre se jeta sur moi me faisant chuter sur le dos et me fit rouler dans la pente de la crevasse. J'entendis juste avant de voir les ténèbres m'emportées:

" Bien, ça c'est fait, c'est à Kim de jouer maintenant. Bye Cullen au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir!"

(Bon on va dire qu'un vampire peut tomber et se faire mal au point de sombrer dans l'inconscience lol)

* * *

**PDV de Bella:**

Le temps du mariage était enfin arrivé. Apparemment Kim était préssée puisqu'elle avait encore accéléré le temps ce qui faisait que le mariage se déroulait aujourd'hui, ce qui rendait Milly un peu énervée, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire tout ce qu'elle avait à faire hier.

-Bella?

Je me tourne vers elle et elle me tend ma robe de mariée pour que je l'enfile.

-Tu vas être magnifique, la plus belle des mariées!

Je lui sourie, elle avait l'air vraiment heureuse pour moi. Je me souviens un instant de ce que j'avais découvert, elle avait user de son don sur moi, pourquoi? Dans quel but? Est-ce que ça dure depuis longtemps? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, et je n'avais aucune réponse. Devais-je retarder le mariage le temps d'éclaircir les choses?

Avant que j'ai le temps de demander quoique ce soit à Milly on frappa à la porte, après avoir dit entrer, je vis la tête d'Alice à travers la porte.

-Bella? Est-ce que je peux te parler?

-Bella est un peu occupée pour le moment, elle se marie dans moins d'une heure! Et elle n'est toujours pas prête!

Je regardais ma meilleure amie sidérée par le ton qu'elle venait de prendre. Pourtant Alice ne semblait pas vouloir partir.

-Ca ne prendra qu'une seconde, je t'en prie c'est important!

J'hoche la tête, dépose ma robe dans les mains de mon amie au passage et refermait la porte derrière moi et Alice.

-Que se passe-t-il Al?

-Il se passe que je ne trouve pas Edward! Ni dans le présent ni dans le futur!

Quoi?! Edward avait disparu? Pourquoi? Avait-il changer d'avis à mon sujet? L'idée que je me marie avec un autre était-elle trop dur à supporter?

-Tu as cherché partout?

-Oui, absolument partout, aide moi à le retrouver, je t'en prie!

Elle m'implorait tellement que je faillis dire oui, malheureusement Aro arriva à ce moment précis.

-Bella? Mais enfin, tu devrais être en train de te préparer et non pas papoter dans le couloir!

-C'est ma faute Aro, j'ai accaparé Bella, mais voyez vous je ne trouve pas mon frêre...

Aro eut l'air de se tendre, mais ça ne dura qu'une demi seconde, je cru avoir rêvé.

-Lequel? Edward?

-Exact, auriez-vous une idée d'où il peut-être?

A la façon dont elle lui a demandé cela, je sentais qu'Alice soupçonnait Aro d'être derrière tout ça. Il poussa un soupir résigné et rétorqua:

-Je pense qu'il est parti, après tout il s'est battu avec John avant hier soir. Il n'a pas du supporter de perdre Bella c'est tout.

Alice fut surprise, elle savait qu'Aro disait la vérité sur la bagarre, mais elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer:

-Il devenait donc si génant?!

Aro partit d'un rire tonitruant.

-Voyons, penses-tu réellement que j'ai éliminé ton frêre? Soyons sérieux... Bella tu devrais aller mettre ta robe, en piste!

J'hoche la tête et me dirige vers ma chambre mais Alice me retint par le bras au moment où Aro disparaissait de ma vue.

-Bella, il y a quelque chose qui cloche, Edward ne serait pas parti comme ça sans prévenir quique ce soit!

-Et je pensais qu'il n'était pas du genre à jouer des poings, et pourtant il l'a fait Alice, c'est un fait.

-On ne connait même pas la raison de cette bagarre! Ecoute Bella, je pense que ce mariage est une grosse bétise!

-Je ne pense pas, au contraire!

Je dégageais mon bras de sa poigne et enclanchait la poignée au moment où elle me mumura précipitamment:

-Est-ce qu'ils t'ont parlé du mariage vampire?

Je me tourne vers elle interloquée, bien sur.

-Mais est-ce qu'on t'as TOUT dit?

Je referme la porte et attendit la suite.

-Lorsque deux vampires se marient, il n'y a pas grand chose qui changent par rapport aux humains. Par contre, il y a deux ou trois petites choses à savoir.

-Lesquelles?

Je devais avouer qu'elle avait piqué ma curiosité.

-La première, la femme appartient à son mari. TOTALEMENT. C'est à dire que s'il veut te balancer par la fenêtre il en a le droit et tu n'as pas le droit de te plaindre.

Je fus estomaqué par cette nouvelle, en effet, on ne m'avait rien dit.

-La deuxième c'est que le divorce n'est pas toléré. Seul le veuvage est possible pour se remarier plus tard.

Donc en gros éternellement marié à la même personne... Pas le droit à l'erreur... Je ne pu m'empêcher de frissonner à l'idée que John pouvait faire de moi ce qu'il voulait. Et que je n'aurais aucune possibilité de fuir...

Alice me regarda et lorsque je croisais son regard elle me dit:

- Réfléchi bien Bella, John vaut-il vraiment ce sacrifice?

Et elle partit me laissant là, seule, dans mes pensées. J'ouvrit la porte et Milly me tendit ma robe de mariée. Je la regarde longuement, et je pris ma décision. Une décision qui en étonnera plus d'un...

La musique débuta, Aro me tenait le bras pour m'emmener à l'autel, et me glissa dans l'oreille: Tu es magnifique, je savais que tu ferais le bon choix, je sais que John te rendra heureuse.

Je lui fis un sourire que je voulais sincère, mais ça ressemblait plus à une grimace, le stress surement. Je savais qu'il était fier de moi. Je vis tous les invités assis, arrivé au rang des Cullens, une chaise était vide... Celle d'Edward. Mon coeur se serra, il était encore parti, il m'avait encore abandonnée, apparemment, il ne savait faire que ça...

Aro me lâcha le bras une fois arrivée, John me prit la main en souriant de toutes ses dents, il était vraiment heureux. Le prêtre commença son speach.

-John Mark Volturi, acceptez vous de prendre Isabella Marie Swan pour épouse?

-Je le veux.

Le prêtre se tourna vers moi pour me poser la même question:

-Isabella Marie Swan, voulez-vous prendre pour époux John Mark Volturi?

Le silence s'abattit dans la salle. Tout le monde était suspendu à mes lèvres, je prit une longue inspiration et répondit:

-Non.

* * *

Aloors? Ca valait le coup d'attendre? ^^ Dites moi tout je veux savoir votre avis.

Lilieve01.


	8. Chapter 8

Ouah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MERCI A TOUS!!! J'ai tout déchiré ( sans vouloir me vanter, mdr c'est pas du tout mon genre ^^) Bon je vois que tout le monde est rassuré sur le NON de Bella, moi aussi vous pouvez pas savoir ^^.

Mais bon, vous vous doutez bien que les Volturi ne laisseront pas cela passer aussi facilement, genre, ah bon bah très bien, va t'en maintenant ^^. On aimerait y croire mais non la pauvre...

Bonne lecture et continuez à me laissez des reviews aussi gentilles et motivantes!! Pour ceux qui veulent savoir combien de chapitres ils restent, je ne peux rien vous dire, je sais comment ça se finit, mais alors aucune idée dans combien de chap ^^.

Bonne lecture et encore merci les gens!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 7:**

**PDV de Bella:**

Ca y est, le mot était lâché... J'ouvris les yeux sur John, il était pétrifié, le prêtre ne savait pas quoi faire, et je sentais Aro fulminer derrière nous. Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement et tout s'enchaina très rapidement. Aro et John m'empoignèrent tandis qu'Alice, Emmet, Jasper et Carlisle se levaient pour les empêcher de me faire du mal. Aro commença à me frapper devant tout le monde, je ressentit une douleur immense dans les côtes, si j'avais pu saigner je pense que je me viderai de mon sang à l'heure qu'il est.

Je sentis ses coups venir de plus en plus violents et rapides, puis tout à coup, les coups disparurent, je relève la tête et je vois Carlisle en train de parler à Aro pour le calmer mais apparemment ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté puisqu'Aro se jetta sur lui. J'entendis un cri d'horreur poussé par Esmé.

-SALOP! TON FILS, TOUTE TA MERDIQUE FAMILLE A TOUT FAIT FOIRER! TU VAS ME LE PAYER CARLISLE!

Je sentis une main m'empoigner pour m'emmener loin de l'endroit où le conflit avait lieu, mais je ne voulais pas m'éloigner je voulais aider Carlisle, après tout c'était ma faute... Mais la main qui m'avait embarquée ne comptait pas me lâcher, jusqu'à m'en faire mal. Si j'avais pu pleurer je l'aurais fait de tout mon saoul.

-Alors? Ca s'arrête là? "Non" et tu comptes partir avec Cullen hein?!

John... Merde, et personne n'était là... Voyant que je ne lui répondais pas, il me gilfa.

-TU VAS REPONDRE MERDE?! SALE TRAINEE! COMMENT AS TU PU ME FAIRE CA? MOI QUI T'AIS TOUT DONNE??

-Arrête John, tu te fais du mal... Je suis désolé mais je ne t'aime pas autant que lui...

Je sentis un autre coup, dans ma poitrine ce coup-ci qui me fit tomber en arrière.

-TU L'AIMES HEIN?! MAIS POUR LUI TU N'ES RIEN! T'ENTENDS? RIEN! IL EST PARTI, IL T'AS DE NOUVEAU ABANDONNEE, TU NE VAUX RIEN A CES YEUX!

Je sentis la tristesse m'envahir, je savais qu'il avait raison, mais comme d'habitude, je continuais d'y croire.

-Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir avec lui? Pauvre sotte! Tu n'as pas encore compris que tu étais prisonnière ici?

Il m'attrapa par les cheveux et les tira me faisant pousser un cri de douleur, j'avais l'impression qu'ils allaient quitter mon crâne avec la force qu'il avait.

-Personne ne t'aime ici, même celle que tu considère comme ta meilleure amie. Milly te déteste depuis que tu as mis les pieds ici! Et si tu savais comme elle était heureuse d'arrêter de jouer ce rôle!

Mon coeur se serra, alors depuis le début tout le monde m'avait menti?!

-Moi aussi au départ, ce n'était qu'un rôle et pourtant au fur et à mesure, je t'ai vraiment désiré. Mais j'en ai marre d'attendre! Tu voulais attendre le mariage non? Maintenant c'est fait!

Je ne pû m'empêcher d'avoir peur, il allait me violer! Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux! Je le sentis commencer à déchirer ma robe et sans m'en rendre compte je commençais à hurler, sachant que les vampires avaient l'ouie fine, il y en a bien un qui allait m'entendre! Il avait désormais ouvert toute ma robe, j'étais en sous-vêtements, je ne cessais de me débattre mais il était vraiment trop fort.

Pourtant je ne veux pas abandonner, je me débats comme un diable et John peine à dégraffer mon soutien gorge, soudain je ne sentis plus sa prise sur moi. Il m'avait lâché! Mais pourquoi??

Et là j'eus ma réponse, devant mes yeux ébahis, je vis Edward qui s'était jeté sur lui et commençait à le ruer de coups. John riposta pendant une seconde de répit et envoya Edward voler pas loin de moi. Je le rejoignis le plus vite possible, ignorant ma tenue peu convenable.

-Edward!

Il se releva et regarda John qui était un peu plus loin, celui-ci semblait préssé de le réduire en charpie, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Edward vu son air menacant.

-Tu viens d'interrompre notre lune de miel Cullen!

J'hallucine, quel culot il avait! Mais heureusement pour moi Edward n'en crut pas un mot.

-Ba voyons, il me semble que la lune de miel se déroule lorsque les époux se sont dit oui, ce qui apparemment n'est pas le cas.

J'eus un gonflement de joie, il savait! Il savait que je n'étais pas mariée à John. Est-ce pour cela qu'il est revenu? Je fus soudain emplie de déception, il revenait pensant qu'il avait une chance maintenant... Une fois qu'il a su que j'avais dit non à John il rapplique, genre, mais il ne s'est pas battu pour avoir sa chance...

-Elle sera mienne, ou à personne!

John se jetta sur Edward, celui-ci pouvant lire dans ses pensées esquiva sans mal le coup qui lui était destiné, il répliqua d'un coup de pied bien placé envoyant John sur le sol plié en deux. Profitant de ce petit moment de calme, il s'approcha de moi et mit sa veste sur mes épaules pour cacher ma nudité.

-Tu n'as rien?

Je secoue la tête et je me sentis soudain si fragile... Je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il remarqua mon regard fuyant et ajouta:

-J'aurais voulu être là pour la cérémonie et criez lorsque le prêtre aurait posé la question "si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage qu'il le dise ou qu'il se taise à jamais" ou un truc comme ça. Malheureusement, rien ne s'est passé comme prévu...

Voyant mon air intrigué, il me caressa la joue et sourit. Puis il fronça les sourcils avant de me dire:

-John m'a attaqué alors que je chassais, je me concentrais tellement sur ma proie que je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. Je suis rester inconscient peu de temps, mais Kim a accéléré le temps pour que le mariage est lieu le plus vite possible avant que je me réveille et que personne ne puisse arrêter le mariage.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement, alors il n'était pas parti! J'étais si heureuse que je n'entendis pas les Volturi derrière nous. je sentis une main m'empoigner violemment tandis que j'entendis l'amour de ma vie hurler à la mort.

Je ne savais que trop bien qui lui infligeait ça pour l'avoir vu tant de fois.. Jane!

-Arrêtez, je vous en prie! Jane! Laisse le tranquille!

Aro s'avanca et je vis Carlisle en arrière plan retenu par deux gardes, apparemment il était fait prisonnier... C'était un vrai cauchemard, j'allais me réveiller!

- Bella... Tu m'as tellement déçu, si tu savais... Quel gâchis...

-Arrête Aro, depuis le début tu t'es foutu de moi! Tu as tout fait pour que je t'obéisse comme ton chien et que je ne fasse pas de vagues! Tu as été jusqu'à obliger Milly à devenir mon amie et John a me courtiser pour que je la boucle!

Il parut surpris que j'en sache autant et partit d'un rire foid et cruel.

-Tu as raison, mais pas seulement pour que tu la fermes Bella... Aussi pour que tu n'ais plus l'idée d'aller rejoindre les Cullen. Je t'ai crée et tu m'appartiens!

-Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle?! Je vous déteste! TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ETES!

Mais mes mots auraient fait le même effet sur un mur.

-Bien, emmenez les Cullen dans leur belle cellule le temps que nous réfléchissons à leur éxécution...

Je regardais les Cullen et les Volturi tour à tour, il faut que je trouve une solution, ils ne peuvent pas mourir! Ils n'ont rien fait, je suis la seule fautive!

-ARO! Attends...

Tout le monde se tourne vers moi, attendant que je parle.

- Laisse les partir...

Il ricana avant de me laisser continuer.

-Et j'épouse John en échange.

Alice poussa un cri de désespoir et s'effondra sur le sol, mais je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix.

-On aurait dû essayer ça plus tôt.

John venait de parler et avait un petit sourire satisfait. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu penser un seul instant qu'il était parfait pour moi?! Milly bien sur... Sa persuasion y était pour beaucoup.

Edward s'était lui aussi relevé et trois gardes devaient le tenir pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe tellement il était enragé. Je me tourne vers Aro pour savoir ce qu'il voulait faire à propos de ma proposition.

-Bien Bella, j'accepte, par contre nous gardons les Cullen jusqu'à ce que le mariage soit réalisé, je ne me ferais pas avoir plusieurs fois.

-Promettez- vous de les relâcher dès que les voeux seront prononcés?

J'avais la gorge sèche, et j'avais du mal à articuler tellement j'étais malheureuse. Ils allaient partir, et surement ne plus jamais revenir alors que je venais de les retrouver.

-Tu as ma parole. Et tu sais que lorsque je m'engage je tiens toujours mes promesses.

J'hoche la tête, c'est vrai, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il avait toujours honorer sa parole. Les Cullen furent emmenés et John me prit par l'épaule pour me ramener. Je m'écarte vivement de lui, je n'oubli pas que sans Edward il m'aurait probablement violer à l'heure qu'il est...

Edward... Pardonne moi... Je t'aime...

* * *

**Pdv d'Edward:**

Lorsque javais entendu le cri de Bella je n'avais pû m'empêcher de courir plus vite que jamais. J'avais alors vu John lui arracher sa robe et s'attaquer ensuite à son soutien-gorge avec difficulté tellement elle se débattait. Je n'ai pas réfléchit un instant, je lui ai sauté dessus.

Je n'avais pas prévu que les Volturi arriveraient aussi vite... Toute la bande en plus, je n'avais pas à attendre longtemps pour que Jane utilise son pouvoir de douleur psychique sur moi. Puis après, ça a été la plus grande des douleurs lorsque j'avais compris qu'en échange de nos vies Bella se sacrifiait...

Elle allait se marier à ce salop... Rien que d'y penser ça me rend malade! Alice est malheureuse comme les pierres et aucun de nous ne dit mot dans notre cellule. Apparemment, d'après les pensées du garde devant la porte, le mariage serait célébré demain... Et là tout le monde connaissait le dénouement... Je m'asseois et prends ma tête dans mes mains, j'étais coincé, nous ne sommes que 7 contre toute une armée, sans Bella, ils seraient en train de parler de notre mort prochaine...

Bella... Je ne suis qu'un faible, incapable de prendre soin de toi et de te protéger, je t'aime plus que tout.

Soudain, à la surprise de tous, on entend un bruit de clé et la porte s'ouvre sur un curieux visiteur... Pour le moins innatendu!

* * *

Alors??? Toujours aussi bien??? Franchement dites moi tout!!!

Je vous aime!!! lool

Lilieve01


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien ^^, moi je vois vos reviews tellement nombreuses et je suis aux anges!! Par contre, attention j'ai vu dans beaucoup de vos reviews justement qu vous vous demandiez qui venait délivrer les Cullens, hors je n'ai jamais dit que la personne venait les sauver... Il y aura donc beaucoup de déçu... Ou pas^^.

Je vous laisse lire, et je vous remercie encore pour tout vraiment!

Lilieve01.

* * *

**Chapitre 8:**

**PDV d'Edward:**

Je n'en revenais pas! J'entendis le garde marmonné " pas plus de cinq minutes..." Notre étrange visiteur n'était autre que celle qui faisait battre mon coeur mort désormais. Sans réfléchir je me précipite vers elle et la serre contre moi avant que les autres membres de ma famille ait le temps de réagir.

-Bella...

Je sentis ses cheveux, dieu que j'aimais cette odeur... Je me cramponnais à elle aussi fort que je le pû sachant que je ne pouvais pas la blesser désormais.

-Edward, je suis tellement désolé pour tout...

Elle s'écarta un peu de moi et je vis qu'elle sanglotait sans larmes et n'essayait même pas de reprendre contenance.

-Tu n'y es pour rien ma belle... J'aurais du voir plus tôt dans leur jeu...

-Non, ne te blâme pas s'il te plait... Vous êtes en cellule à cause de moi...

Alice nous interrompit:

-Oui mais c'était ça ou on serait mort à l'heure qu'il est et crois moi je l'ai vu... Tu nous as tous sauvé Bell...

La voix de ma soeur ne pû aller plus loin. Je savais pourquoi... Le prix qu'avait dû payer Bella était énorme.

Bella prit ma soeur dans ses bras et lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille:

-Ca valait le coup Alice, vous allez pouvoir retourner chez vous sains et saufs!

Je me tourne furieux vers la fenêtre pour éviter de la regarder, je sentais tous mes membres se tendre en repensant à John, son futur mari...

Elle le remarqua et lâcha Alice pour venir près de moi. Malgré la petite taille de la cellule ma famille alla à l'autre bout pour nous donner un peu plus d'intimité.

-Tu ne peux pas l'épouser... Je refuse de...

Je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement, mes pensées étaient tellement confuses et ses mains sur moi ne m'aidaient en rien pour penser clairement. Je l'aimais tellement et elle, elle allait épouser un autre, cet immonde salopard!

-Il le faut. Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour te sauver, toi et ta famille.

Elle passa sa main sur ma joue tendrement, je me laisse aller à sa caresse en fermant les yeux.

-Sache que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Edward Cullen et que mon coeur t'appartiendras à jamais.

Ma douleur n'en fut que plus douleureuse... Je ne pourrais donc jamais être heureux avec la femme que j'aime? Probablement jamais... Ce n'était pas une happy ending...

Nous restons quelques minutes dans cette position, nous ne parlons pas, notre situation est au dela des mots. Pourtant je sentis Alice se tendre, elle avait une vision.

"Edward et Bella se disant leurs voeux, John enragé, Aro furieux..."

La vision s'arrêta là, et me gonfla de joie, alors ce ne serait pas une mauvaise fin finalement... Je l'espèrais tellement. On entendis quelques coups secs frappés à la porte, signalant la fin de la visite de ma bien-aimée...

Elle se sépara de moi, mais je la retins par le bras et la rapprocha de moi pour presser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser était fabuleux, elle passa ses mains autour de mon cou tandis que les miennes trouvaient leur chemin sur ses hanches. Nous y versions tous nos sentiments, le désespoir de notre situation, notre amour infini, la souffrance de notre séparation... Tout y passait.

A contre-coeur cependant, elle se sépara de moi, me caressa une dernière fois le visage et sans ajouter un mot elle sortit.

Je me tourne vers Alice et je ne pû m'empêcher de lui sourire d'un signe encourageant, il fallait que ça se finisse bien, il le fallait!

**PDV de Bella:**

Je rentrais dans ma chambre, une douleur lancinante dans la poitrine... Je ne le reverrais plus! Je me demande si cette visite a été bénéfique... Je me souviens comment j'avais réussi à l'obtenir auprès d'Aro.

**Flash Back:**

Je le suivais presque en courant, il ne m'adressait pas un regard.

-Je t'en supplie Aro, laisse moi aller leur dire au revoir une dernière fois!

-Et pourquoi diable t'y autoriserais-je?

John intervint à ce moment précis.

-Enfin Aro, tu ne crois pas que ça ferait du bien à Cullen? Ce pauvre Edward en aura le coeur brisé... Encore une fois. Moi je dirais oui si j'étais toi.

Le salop... Il ne pensait qu'à la souffrance que ca apporterais à Edward! Je le hais! Et dire que dans 24h je serais sa femme! Si j'avais pu vomir, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter!

Aro sembla réfléchir, même si je savais qu'il allait dire oui, il n'allait pas louper cette occasion...

-Bien, mais pas plus de 5 minutes, les adieux qui s'éternisent ce n'est pas mon truc. Je préfère quand c'est... Expéditif!

Il avait sourit de toutes ses dents et je ne pu réprimer un frisson au moment où il éclata de rire.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Le revoir... Il avait l'air tellement inquiet pour moi et mon mariage! Je suis heureuse qu'ils soient tous hors de danger, même si pour cela je ne dois plus jamais les voir... Mon coeur se serre, je souhaiterais que demain n'arrive jamais...

J'entends des pas derrière la porte, ceux-ci s'interrompent et j'entendis frapper. Je reconnus tout de suite l'odeur. Milly! Que me voulait-elle? Elle n'en avait pas assez de sa comédie?

Elle ouvrit la porte sans attendre que je lui donne la permission, je serrais les poings et me retins de la frapper lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche.

- Je voulais juste te dire qu'il n'y aura pas de voeux à prononcer.

Mon coeur fit un triple looping, Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire? Pas de mariage??

Elle dû remarquer mon air soulagé et ajouta:

-Il n'y aura que la signature du contrat. Tu comprends après ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure Aro n'a plus confiance en toi. Vous n'aurez qu'à signer et hop tu deviendras Mme Volturi avant d'avoir pû refermer le stylo!

Et sur ces mots, elle referma la porte derrière elle. Comme une inconnue... Comme si on avait rien vécu ensemble...

Je ne voulais pas être demain... Je voulais mourir, je voulais Edward et je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir... Ce baiser dans la cellule était le plus parfait au monde, et pour rien au monde je ne laisserai John s'emparrer de mes lèvres pour y effacer ce baiser. Quitte à mourir!

**PDV d'Edward:**

Le jour se lève... J'espère encore un miracle, mais je commence à désespéré! Alice a au trois visions différentes depuis que Bella était venue nous voir, et aucune n'était positives! Pourquoi?! Qu'est-ce qui avait changé?!

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci c'est Aro qui entra. Tout le monde se leva pour l'affronter et se battre si besoin était.

-Tout doux, tout doux! Je ne viens pas pour vous mordre! Au contraire... Je viens vous rendre votre liberté!

* * *

Court,ne me tuez pas je vous en prie lol; mais suffisant je pense pour avoir des tas de reviews pour m'encourager à continuer... Qui sait la suite demain peut-être? ^^

Merci encore!

Lilieve01.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir ou Bonjour lol, bon alors j'ai tellement de demande pour poster rapidement, alors voilà, vous m'avez obligé ^^ mdr!

Bonne lecture!

Lilieve01.

* * *

**Chapitre 9:**

**PDV d' Edward:**

Aro venait nous rendre notre liberté?? Pourquoi? Etait-elle mariée? Mon coeur se serra rien qu'à cette idée. Je ne voulais pas y croire... Pas encore...

Carlisle s'avança vers notre geolier et parla pour nous tous.

-Le mariage a eu lieu?

Aro eut un petit sourire avant de répondre.

-Bien sur mon cher ami, et je suis navré pour toute cette affaire regrettable...

Regrettable? Mon oeil! Mais mon coeur se serra, elle appartenait à ce salop maintenant... Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici.

Aro nous tint la porte et nous sortimes tous un par un, je suivis toute ma famille, Esmé ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste pour moi et de penser que cette histoire était un énorme gachis. Je pensais la même chose... Je ne pourrais plus être heureux, il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait ce pouvoir sur moi, sans elle je ne suis plus rien, et ça j'aurais du le comprendre avant de la quitter il y a 50 ans...

Carlisle mis sa main sur mon épaule et pensa: " Rentrons à la maison, que son sacrifice ne soit pas vain."

J'hoche la tête et continua d'avancer sans vraiment regarder où j'allais. Soudain, des cris parvinrent à nos oreilles. Toute la famille se retourne comme un seul homme vers un garde qui criait en italien " LES PRISONNIERS S'EVADENT!!!"

On se regarde tous interloqués lorsqu'Alice eut une vision, malheureusement trop tardive...

"Aro qui dit à un garde que les Cullens se sont échappés et qu'il faut les retrouver morts ou vifs..."

Le salop! Je me demande pourquoi Alice ne l'a vu que maintenant... A moins qu'Aro ait compris comment marchait le pouvoir de ma soeur et n'y ai pensé que maintenant... Le sale... Avant même que nous ayons pû faire un geste nous étions encerclé par toute la garde et bien sur les membres principaux tels que John et Jane.

-Tiens, tiens... On se fait la malle?

Carlisle tenta de s'expliquer calmement, ne voulant pas aggraver les choses, mais je voyais bien qu'il commençait à paniquer, il avait peur pour nous, pour Esmé et il avait honte de s'être laissé avoir comme un débutant.

-Non, Aro nous a libéré et...

-Pourquoi diable aurait-il fait ça??

John se mit à ricaner et avant que Carlisle ne puisse en placer une il ajouta:

-Il était stipulé que l'on vous relacherais qu'une fois le contrat de Bella et moi signé... Hors il est encore un peu trop tôt pour ça!

Quoi? Ils n'étaient pas mariés? Mon coeur fut soudain comme enlevé d'un poid, même si je savais que ça allait se produire tôt ou tard...

-Et comme vous n'avez pas respecté votre part du contrat en tentant de vous enfuir comme des rats!

Quoi? Nous enfuir comme des rats? Ah...

-Tu veux parler de l'expression: être fait comme des rats?

Il s'arrêta dans sa tirade deux secondes me regarda avec toute la haine possible et continua son monologue comme si je n'avais jamais parlé.

-Donc, puisque nous vous avons pris la main dans le... Ah merde je m'en souviens jamais...

-Le sac?

C'était Emmett qui était intervenu et qui désormais se foutait de sa gueule. Je me retins de sourire à mon tour, il ne fallait pas envenimer la situation.

-Enfin bref, je suppose qu' Aro a prévu une petite sentence pour vous. Maintenant vous êtes sur de ne plus repartir!

-En effet.

Aro venait d'arriver avec un sourire que j'aurais bien voulu lui faire avaler!

-Mais Bella... Le mariage?

J'avais dit ça d'une voix que je voulais assurée, mais de toute évidence on sentait mon émotion.

- Ah oui, il serait bête que ma future femme sache que son sacrifice ne servira à rien...D'ailleurs je m'en vais de ce pas la rejoindre! Adieu!

Et je vis John s'en aller tandis que les gardes nous ramenaient au cachot. Une fois arrivés, aucun d'entre nous ne retint sa tristesse.

Esmé tremblait de tous ses membres et Carlisle tentait de la rassurer alors que lui-même n'était pas mieux. Rosalie et Emmett s'enlacait le plus fort qu'ils pouvaient et Alice et Jasper s'embrassaient comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Cette fois, c'était bien la fin...

**PDV de Bella:**

J'allais quand même me marier... Je pousse encore un soupir, je n'aurais jamais pensé que mon mariage serait de signer un bout de papier! Et encore moins que le marié serait un homme que je hais! J'aimerais tant que ce soit Edward à sa place... Je ferme les yeux pour revoir son visage et repenser à notre baiser sous l'eau et un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ses lèvres me manquent déjà! Soudain, on frappa à ma porte et je vis Jane:

-C'est l'heure! En route la mariée, tu as un contrat à signer et n'oublis pas si tu refuses, tes amis mourront!

J'opine de la tête et me regarde une dernière fois dans la glace, l'absence de sourire sur mon visage me rendait vraiment pâle et laide... Je suivis Jane jusqu'à l'endroit où il fallait signer. Je n'avais plus aucune volonté, je voulais juste mourir... Si une larme avait pu tomber de mes yeux, elle l'aurait fait.

John m'attendait devant une table en chene massif, Aro a ses côtés, tous debout. Ca sera tellement expédié que en effet je n'aurais pas le temps de refermer le crayon!

-Ah... Bella! Viens ici ma chérie.

Aro me tendait la main mais je refusa de la prendre et me placa en face de lui. Il laissa tomber sa main pas énervé pour un sou et commenca à parler.

-Bien, alors, voici le contrat de mariage qui stipule que tout est fait dans les rêgles de l'art! John, je te prie de me donner ton crayon.

-Un instant!

Surpris par cette intrusion nous nous tournons tous vers un homme qui semblait âgé et fragile. Pourtant je vis Aro pâlir d'horreur à sa vision.

-Qu... Comment?...

-Comment suis-je encore en vie? Ah mon cher Aro, tu me sous-estimes trop! Mais je crois que cette jeune fille ne me connais pas.

Il s'était tourné vers moi et me regardait de ses yeux rouges perçants.

-Je me nomme Tidus et je suis le plus vieux vampire qui existe de nos jours. Par vieux j'entends transformer à 76 ans, mais aussi parce que j'ai près de 1000 ans d'existence à mon actif! Lorsque l'on entre dans le monde des vampires, on devient un peu mon enfant, vous comprenez?

J'hoche la tête dès qu'il eut poser la question, je n'avais pas du tout envie de mettre ce monsieur en colère. Je devais avoir l'air d'une petite fille qui se fait réprimander par ses parents car il ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Qu'elle est mignonne. Je crois qu'elle a peur de moi... Enfin, j'ai entendu parler d'un mariage! C'est formidable! Pourquoi n'ais-je pas été invité?

Il y eut un grand silence, je ne pensais pas que je trouverais un jour un homme qui fasse plier Aro à sa volonté.

-Non parce que ce que vous ignorez ma chère enfant, c'est que je suis le seul qui peut proclamer un mariage... Ou non. N'est-ce pas cher Aro?

Celui que j'avais considéré comme mon père hocha la tête et se poussa pour laisser la place. Ca alors! Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça!

-Bien, alors je dois d'abord vous dire que les mariés doivent signer de leur main propre et avec leur consentement, entendu?

John pouffa de rire en disant: "on est pas bête papy on a compris."

Le regard que lui lança Tidus l'aurait glacé sur place si celui-ci en avait eu le pouvoir, j'en eu des frissons dans le dos, lorsqu'il prit la parole John n'en menait pas large.

-Un peu de respect jeune homme, et je suis peut-être un papy mais il n'empêche que je pourrais te détruire avec un seul bras alors ferme-la et signe au lieu de dire des anneries!

John prit le stylo et signa à l'endroit qui lui était dédié. Tidus tourna ensuite la feuille vers moi et je repensais à sa phrase: signer de leur propre main et avec consentement... Si il sentait que je n'étais pas consentante annulera-t-il?

Non, je ne peux pas faire ça aux Cullens... Sans moi ils sont condamnés!

Je pris le stylo de ma main gauche toute tremblante et signa à mon tour en bas de la page. J'eus à peine reposé le crayon que j'entendais leur cri de victoire...

Soudain je vis Edward débarqué avec toute la famille Cullen. Devant ce tableau Aro était fou de rage et au lieu de les attaquer comme je le préssentais il cria:

-Elle a signé bande d'incapables! Elle est à nous! AH AH AH!

Edward se précipita vers moi mais John l'en empêcha en se mettant entre nous en grognant.

-Je suis désolé Edward, je n'avais pas le choix... Ils allaient vous tuer...

-Pfff pauvre naive! Tu crois vraiment qu'ils s'en sortiraient comme ça? Tu rêves!

Je me tourne vers Aro qui tenait le contrat à la main victorieux.

-Vous aviez promis!

-Ah oui, il y a un épisode que tu as loupé ma chère... Ils ont tentés de s'enfuir...

-C'est faux, Bella je te jure que... Ils nous ont tendus un piège!

Edward criait avec un accent desespéré dans la voix, je le croyais, Aro était tout à fait du genre à faire ça.

-Mais de toute façon, votre sort ne m'interesse plus puisque désormais Bella et John sont mari et femme et plus rien ne nous...

-Hum hum...

Tout le monde se tourna vers Tidus, et les Cullens ne se rendirent compte de sa présence qu'à ce moment là et d'un seul homme ils s'agenouillèrent devant lui. Le vieil homme leva une main en disant: "Relevez-vous mes amis. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu..."

-Trop longtemps Maitre Tidus.

Carlisle avait parlé et on pouvait sentir de l'émotion dans sa voix, apparemment, il l'aimait beaucoup.

-Il y a un problème à rêgler il me semble...

Il regarda Edward et moi à tour de rôle.

-Vous êtes des âmes soeurs qui se sont trouvés... C'est rare de nos jours... La solitude est pesante après 1000 ans, mais que voulez-vous je n'ai pas trouvé de vieille vampire assez folle pour vouloir de moi...

Je souris timidement, il était quelqu'un d'attachant sans aucun doute, mais Aro cassa ce joli tableau.

-Peut-être que ce sont des âmes soeurs mais elle est désormais mariée à John, vous étiez là pour la cérémonie il n'y a rien de plus régulier comme mariage!

-Oui j'étais là, et je peux vous assurer que Bella n'est pas marié à cet ignoble individu!

Tout le monde s'arrêta de respirer et il dû s'écouler une minute avant qu'Aro ne reprenne la parole.

-Comment? Mais, elle a signé voyons, vous ne pouvez pas...

-Justement! Vous souvez-vous de qu'elle main elle a signé?

-De la droite.

Aro avait répondu trop vite.

-En êtes-vous sur?

Aro refit le geste, comme il était en face de moi à ce moment-là, nos mains étaient inversées.

-De la gauche...

Il me regarda sans comprendre et je parlais à la place de Tidus.

-Ce n'est pas ma main propre... Pas au sens littéralement parlant...Je suis droitière.

Je vis le visage d'Edward s'éclairer à ce moment-là, et je sentis mon coeur se gonfler de joie.

-Quoi? MAIS VOUS COMPTEZ LA LAISSER S'EN TIRER COMME CA?

-Non mais oh! Pas la peine de crier! Je te prierais de baisser d'un ton Aro! En effet, un tel subterfuge aussi rusé soit-il...

Le vieux vampire me regarda et me fit un clin d'oeil.

-Ne peut en aucun cas annuler le mariage...

Je sentis mon coeur tombé dans les abysses de mon âme...

-Mais...

Tout le monde le regarda, pendu à ses lèvres, il prit une respiration inutile et continua:

-Mais il n'a pas été consenti! Et donc aucunes des rêgles établies n'ont été respéctées.

Il s'approcha d'Aro et avant que celui-ci ne puisse faire un geste, prit le contrat et le déchira jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien.

-Je déclare ce mariage nul! Dans tout les sens du terme!

Je poussais un cri de joie tandis qu'Alice me tombait dans les bras en riant.

Tidus ne pu s'empêcher de rire en disant:

-C'est la première fois que je vais faire ça mais... Félicitations pour ce non-mariage!

Je m'approche de lui et m'agenouilla devant lui.

-Je ne sais comment vous dire toute ma reconnaissance et ma gratitude...

-Relève toi mon enfant.

Je m'éxecuta et il prit ma main ainsi que celle d'Edward qui était à côté.

-Vous ne me donnerez plus de joie qu'en vous appartenant l'un l'autre, dans les rêgles de l'art bien sur.

Il joignit nos mains et s'écarta de plusieurs pas nous laissant seuls.

-J'ai bien cru t'avoir perdue à jamais Bella...

-Je suis là désormais, et il n'y a plus rien pour...

Soudain je me sentis tomber en arrière, je ne vis qu'une ombre se jeter sur Edward et nous séparer.

John!

-JOHN ARRETE!

Edward et lui se battait avec une force rarement égalée. Et je savais que ce combat était un combat à mort. Emmett voulu aller aider son frêre mais Tidus l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule.

-C'est son combat mon garçon. S'il ne le fais pas tout seul, il s'en voudra toute sa vie.

Je ne pu donc qu'assister à ce spectacle de fauves.

Soudain, Edward prit l'avantage sur John, celui-ci était à terre et mal au point, Edward penché au-dessus de lui, prêt à le décapiter.

-Non, pitié, épargne moi! Je vous promet de vous laisser tranquille!

Je vis Edward hésiter quelques instants, puis se relever. Il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire et au moment où il tendait la main vers moi je vis que John se relevait déjà avec une lance.

-Edward ATTENTION!

Trop tard, dans un cri de douleur l'homme de ma vie était transpercé, on voyait distinctement la lance à traver son torse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de crier d'horreur et me précipite vers lui pour le relever mais déjà John lui arrachait des membres tout en l'empêchant de se relever.

-LACHE!

Je me jette sur lui, mais la colère m'aveuglant il me frappa d'un coup puissant que je ne pu éviter et m'écroula quelques mètres plus loin. J'entendis des voix et puis après plus rien...

* * *

Alors???? lol plus long celui-ci, non puis faut que jevous raconte, en fait ca faisait longtemps que je devais le poster, et j'avais commencer à écrire, puis arriver a 1000 mots j'enregistre et là paf mon ordi bug... Obligé de tout recommencer, j'étais deg vous pouvez pas savoir!! Mias voilà j'ai trouvé la motivation!!! Dites moi tout surtout!! Ah oui le coup de la main gauche au lieu de la droite ca vient des orphelins Baudelaires ^^ j'avais été surprise et j'avais aimé cette ruse ^^ voilà lol

Lilieve01.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Salut tout le monde!!!! Alors comment vous dire... C'est le dernier chapitre!!! ah ba finalement c'était pas si dur à dire lol! Je sais, vous êtes triste, moi aussi, mon bébé est devenu grand... snif lol.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 10:**

**PDV de Bella:**

J'ouvris les yeux, essayant de rassembler mes souvenirs, j'étais allongée dans ma chambre, Alice vit que j'étais réveillée, enfin elle devait l'avoir vu quelques instants avant.

-Bella! Te voilà enfin reveillée! Comment tu te sens?

-Je me sens bien, ne t'en fais pas. Que s'est-il passé?

-John était déchainé, il avait presque mis Edward en pièce lorsque Tidus est intervenu, il l'a décapité d'un seul coup et a brulé le reste du corps. Il ne t'embetera plus jamais ma belle!

-Il avait presque tué Edward? Ca veut dire qu'il va bien?

Alice regarda ses mains et je sentis mon coeur se serrer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Carlisle est avec lui, il n'a jamais vu un vampire dans un état pareil... Disons que tu es levée avant lui et qu'on ignore s'il reviendra...

Je ne comprenais plus rien, il était mort? Vivant?

-Mais.. Il va s'en sortir? Il n'a pas été brûlé!

-On sait, et c'est là que tout se complique. Certains membres du corps ne se sont pas remis et Carlisle est inquiet, ainsi que Tidus, celui-ci est d'ailleurs reparti, il est en Alaska au cas ou on aurait besoin de lui.

Je ne répondis pas, incapable de parler... Edward, l'homme que j'aime n'allait peut-être jamais revenir à la vie... Enfin façon de parler.

On entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Emmett et Jasper entrèrent une fois qu'ils eurent entendu mon faible entrer.

-Bella, nous sommes heureux de voir que tu vas bien.

-Vous avez des nouvelles?

Ils se consultèrent du regard et m'adressèrent un sourire.

-Tu peux aller le voir si tu veux, d'après les autres il est hors de danger.

Je me tournais vers Alice et celle-ci s'était raidie à cause d'une vision.

-Il est définitivement hors de danger! Je l'ai vu, vous étiez heureux et réunis!

Si j'avais pu pleurer de joie je l'aurais fait.

-Mais alors, pourquoi il allait si mal tout à l'heure?

-Apparemment, plus les vampires sont vieux, plus les membres arrachés mettent du temps à se remettre en place. Il a 150 ans mine de rien!

C'était Carlisle qui avait parlé, je me dirigeais vers lui et le pris dans mes bras.

-Merci...

-Je n'ai rien fait! Tu as servie de diversion pour Tidus, ça lui a permit de tuer John plus vite.

-Qu'a dit Aro?

J'étais inquiète de sa réaction, il était prêt à tout pour venger un des siens.

-Il a bien du s'écraser devant Tidus, ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes libres, et nous partirons dès qu'Edward sera de nouveau sur pied et capable de rentrer.

-Vous voulez bien m'emmener avec vous?

J'avais dit cette phrase d'une voix timide, j'avais très peur qu'il refuse.

-Voyons Bella, maintenant que nous t'avons retrouvé il est hors de question que tu restes là! Surtout après tout ces évenements!

Esmé venait d'entrer et tout le monde hochait la tête pour confirmer ses paroles. j'étais émue qu'ils m'accueillent tous.

-Va le voir tu en meurs d'envie!

Je souris à Emmett qui se moquait gentiment de moi et de mon sourire béat à la pensée de revoir l'amour de ma vie.

Je me dirige vers la sortie et Jasper m'indiqua la chambre où Edward reposait.

J'ouvrit la porte et pénétrait dans la pièce. Je sentis immédiatement deux bras m'enlacer et des lèvres sur les miennes à une vitesse fulgurante.

Je fermais les yeux sous cette intensité de sentiments. Sa langue caressa ma lèvre inférieure pour lui laisser le passage.

La rencontre de nos langues me fit pousser un gémissement de plaisir. Edward s'écarta de moi légerement mais me garda dans ses bras, son front contre le mien. Aucun de nous ne prit la parole, je décide de briser le silence.

-J'ai eu si peur de te perdre... Alice m'a dit...

-Tu t'es inquiétée pour rien ma belle. Je ne t'aurais pas laissé, pas maintenant que plus personne ne nous empeche d'être ensemble!

-Je t'ai attendu tellement longtemps, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi...

-Je suis là maintenant Bella. Je t'aime et je compte bien te garder pour toujours à mes côtés cette fois-ci. Si tu veux bien de moi...

Je pouffe juste avant de poser de nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me sentais tellement bien avec lui.

-Epouse moi.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, il était on ne peut plus sérieux, et je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il avait peur que je le rejette.

-A une condition...

Il me regarda étonné et hocha la tête pour m'inciter à continuer.

- Je veux une vraie cérémonie, en grande pompe. Mon dieu je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je dirais ça.

Il rigola et me murmura à l'oreille: tout ce que tu voudras.

Alice entra à ce moment-là et sauta partout dans la pièce en disant:

-Je veux tout organiser steu plait steu plait! Je te promet de faire tout ce que tu voudras.

Je me mis à rire et je ne pu m'empêcher de lui dire:

-D'accord, si tu acceptes d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur!

Elle se mit à crier un peu plus fort et continua de sauter un peu partout.

Jasper arriva en soupirant.

-Vous vous rendez compte dans quel état vous la mettez? Et moi aussi par conséquent?

Je me mis à pouffer et Edward lui fit un sourire d'excuse tandis que Jasper lui fit une étreinte courte.

-Félicitations à vous deux. Ca sera un beau mariage.

-Oh oui, je vois déjà ce que ça va donner!

Je rigole à la phrase d'Alice, elle est vraiment incroyable!

Esmé arriva et me pris direct dans ses bras en pleurant sans larmes.

-Je suis si heureuse Bella! Tu vas enfin faire partie de cette famille comme il se doit!

Rosalie me serra, contre tout attente et m'avoua qu'elle était jalouse de moi mais qu'elle ne me détestait pas comme je le croyais.

-Je suis ravie que tu deviennes ma soeur!

Je lui souris, reconnaissante qu'elle m'ait dit ce qu'elle ressentait.

-Et on ira faire du shopping! Si tu déménages en Alaska avec nous, il faudra refaire ta garde-robe entièrement!

Je poussais un soupir et je sentis les bras d'Edward me prendre la taille en me disant:

-Alice restera toujours Alice.

J'étais tellement heureuse, j'avais retrouvé ma famille, enfin!

Sans que je ne le remarque, toute la famille nous laissa seuls.

-Tu te sens prête à vivre avec moi pour l'éternité? Tu es au courant qu'on ne peut pas divorcer chez les vampires...

-Je le suis, plus que jamais! Avec toi et personne d'autre!

Il m'embrassa et je savais que je goutais un avant gout du paradis.

-A jamais...

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et répéta à son tour:

-A jamais.

* * *

Fini... Snif!! Dites moi tout, qu'en pensez-vous? Il y aura peut etre un bonus, un descriptif du mariage, si j'ai assez de reviews pour me motiver bien sur lol

Merci à tous pour votre soutien ^^.

Lilieve01


	12. Bonus Mariage

* * *

Bonsoir tout le monde!!! Bon alors suite à vos nombreuses QUE DIJES TRES NOMBREUSES REVIEWS!!!!!! Merci encore énormément pour votre soutien et vos critiques, plus ou moins constructives ^^.

Donc pour vous ce soir, voici le bonus mariage ^^.

Profitez-en bien, Bonne lecture.

* * *

Bonus Mariage

**PDV d'Edward:**

J'étais nerveux... Jasper aussi par conséquent, d'ailleurs, il m'avait dit à plusieurs reprises par la pensée que si je continuais il finirait par s'enfuir avec Alice.

Emmett lui commençait juste à s'habiller avec son beau costume, c'est étrange de le voir aussi chic. Rosalie descendit tandis qu'Alice était avec ma future femme... A ces mots mon ventre se tordit, dans quelques minutes elle sera ma femme pour toujours...

Rosalie embrassa Emmett et celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'ils feront ce soir. Je lui donne une tape sur l'épaule ce qui le fit grogner mais au moins, je n'avais plus ses images perverses en tête.

-Tu es très beau Edward. Vous êtes prêt tous les trois?

On hoche la tête et je pousse un soupir me triturant les mains, celles ci tremblaient d'anticipation.

-Ne sois pas si nerveux Eddie! Elle ne va pas s'enfuir devant l'autel! Quoique maintenant on ne sait jamais, je pensais vraiment pas qu'elle aurait oser avec l'autre taré!

Je grognais à l'entente de mon surnom ridicule donné par mon frêre. Et puis niveau rassurant, il était plus bas que zéro.

-Ne l'écoute pas! Elle ne va pas s'enfuir et tu sais pourquoi?

J'hoche la tête en regardant mon deuxieme frêre.

-Parce qu'elle t'aime abruti! Allez avance sinon elle sera arrivée avant toi!

Je ne peux réprimer un sourire et j'avance vers le salon où Alice et Esmé avaient tout décoré. C'était vraiment à coupé le souffle. Je me place devant l'autel, Tidus était là, il me sourit de toutes ses dents. Je crois qu'il est aussi heureux que moi. Je suis si impatient de la voir... De la faire mienne pour toujours. Je l'aime plus que ma vie, et je crois que mon rêve est sur le point de se réaliser.

-Nerveux mon jeune ami?

Je ne répondis pas, mon air parlait de lui-même. Soudain la musique retentit et je me tourne vers l'entrée du salon.

Ca y est! Elle allait arriver, venir près de moi et main dans la main nous allions prononcer nos voeux de bonheur... J'étais l'homme le plus heureuxde la terre!

**PDV de Bella:**

-Alice!

Elle arriva tout de suite paniquée, pensant que j'avais ruiner ma tenue ou mon maquillage.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Et si Edward changeait d'avis?

Elle poussa un soupir agacé et m'obligea à m'asseoir sur le lit. Nous étions dans la chambre de mon futur mari... J'étais angoissée et je pense n'avoir jamais été aussi nerveuse.

-Idiote! Il t'aime comme un fou! Et si jamais il lui venait à l'idée de te quitter à nouveau, je le démembre de mes propres mains!

Je ne pu réprimer un sourire, mais je sentais que si je me levais j'aurais du mal à marcher droit tellement mes jambes semblaient faites dans du coton.

-Tu l'aimes non?

La question ne se posait même pas, bien sur que je l'aimais, après tout ce qu'on avait traversé, nos sentiments étaient plus forts que jamais.

-Bon, allez ma future soeur! Il est temps de descendre et de faire de toi la femme d'Edward!

J'avale ma salive avec difficulté, c'était l'heure!

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir où je pouvais me voir en entière. Ma robe blanche était superbe, quand Alice me l'avait montré j'étais tombé amoureuse de ce vêtement. Elle n'avait pas de bretelles, elle mettait ma poitrine en valeur, j'avais les cheveux détachés légèrement ondulés, maquillée par les soins de ma meilleure amie lutin, mais légèrement, juste les paupières, les lèvres, rien que le strict minimum.

Je me trouvais jolie, même si à côté de Rosalie je me sentais comme un laideron. Alice et elle étaient habillées de la même couleur: bleu foncé. Alice était ma demoiselle d'honneur comme je l'avais demandé et elle n'avait pas lésiné sur la déco et les préparatifs.

-Alice... Avant d'y aller je tenais à te dire merci. Vraiment. Et je suis heureuse de devenir ta soeur.

-Même si mon idiot de frêre propriétaire de Volvo ne t'avait pas épousé, chose tout à fait improbable, soeur ou pas, ça ne change rien pour moi, tu es ma soeur de coeur!

Je l'enlaçais très fort contre moi et je vis qu'elle était très émue.

Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre.

-Bon, allez en piste!

Je descendis les marches prenant des bouts de ma robe pour ne pas marcher dessus et m'étaler le jour qui est censé être le plus beau de ma vie.

La musique débuta, Alice devant moi avança dans le salon.

Je prends une respiration totalement inutile avant de me lancer à mon tour dans la pièce. J'avançais en regardant au départ où je mettais les pieds.

Puis au fur et à mesure, je sentais les regards sur moi, je repris confiance en moi, j'osais regarder en face, et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle.

Il était là, dans son costume, plus beau que jamais. Il me regardait avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux qui alluma un feu dans le creux de mes reins, je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure, essayant de ne pas penser à la lune de miel qui se déroulera ce soir... J'étais tellement impatiente de lui appartenir tout entière, je voulais être sa femme pour l'éternité.

J'avançais et je vis Alice me sourire pour m'encourager, même si là, je n'avais plus peur, il était là et je savais que notre bonheur était sur le point d'être à son summum.

Edward me tendit la main et m'attira plus près de lui, je ne pu m'empêcher de rire, il me collait très près de son corps et il me murmura à l'oreille:

-Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivé Bella, et si tu savais à quel point tu me rends fou...

Je savais que si j'avais pu j'aurais rougit. Je me décolle un peu de lui, à contrecoeur et me tourne vers Tidus. Il avait l'air ravi pour nous deux.

-Mes amis, nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de nos deux amis: Edward et Bella. Mais je ne vais pas m'éterniser, veuillez prononcer vos voeux.

Edward se tourna vers moi, prenant l'alliance dans sa main en même temps avant de dire d'une voix émue.

-Bella, quand je t'ai rencontré et que j'ai vu que je ne pouvais pas lire dans tes pensées, tu m'as tout de suite intrigué. Je voyais bien par ta façon d'agir que tu n'étais pas une fille comme les autres. Et puis il y a eu cet accident avec Tyler, je t'ai sauvé la vie, mais ce que j'ignorais à l'époque c'est que j'ai aussi sauvé la mienne par la même occasion. Quand j'ai du te quitter, je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie. Puis lorsque je suis revenu, tu n'étais plus là, et là mon monde a cessé de tourner. Tu n'étais plus là et je savais qu'après ça je ne pourrais plus être heureux. Aujourd'hui, je sais que ces jours sombres sont derrière moi parce que non seulement tu m'as pardonné, mais en plus, tu as accepté de devenir ma femme, pour toujours. Je t'aime Bella.

Et il me passa l'alliance à ma main gauche. Je pris à mon tour l'autre bague et me tourna vers l'homme que j'aimais faisant mon discours.

-Edward, lorsque je t'ai rencontré au départ tu m'as paru si froid et distant. Puis quand tu as commencé à me parler j'ai compris que tu étais entré dans ma vie de façon définitive. Puis tu m'as sauvé, j'ai découvert ton secret à toi et à ta famille, et ça ne m'a pas empêché de t'aimer bien au contraire. Lorsque tu es parti après l'incident de mon anniversaire j'ai cru mourir. Et j'étais morte d'une certaine façon. Puis j'ai été transformée par Aro, je voulais te retrouver mais je ne savais pas si tu voulais encore de moi après toutes ces années. Maintenant, toi et moi nous sommes là devant l'autel, et j'en suis heureuse parce que chaque jour je me dis que j'ai une chance inouie que tu sois tombé amoureux de moi.

Je lui mis la bague à sa main gauche et nous nous tournames vers Tidus.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Isabella Marie Swan jusqu'à la fin des temps?

-Je le veux de tout mon coeur et de toute mon âme.

-Isabella Marie Swan, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Edward Anthony Masen Cullen jusqu'à la fin des temps?

-Oui et plus encore.

-Je vous déclare mari et femme et pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Et il ne se fit pas prier. Le baiser me laissa pantoise quelques secondes tandis que la famille Cullen venait nous féliciter. Tidus s'éclipsa après de rapides félicitations.

Ca y est j'étais mariée! A l'homme que j'aime et nous avions l'éternité pour rattraper le temps perdu!

* * *

Et voilà c'est bel et bien finit!Merci encore une fois à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews et j'espere vous revoir tres vite sur mes autres fics!!

Lilieve01.


End file.
